Way Too Wonderland (Rewrite)
by 4RAINYNITE
Summary: The retelling of the Ever After High special " Way Too Wonderland". To save Wonderland from an evil traitor, the EAH crew must graduate from Wonderland High. But it won't be easy as every class has more surprises than the last. Will our heroes survive? Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to my third EAH fanfic " Way Too Wonderland ( Rewrite) ". I decided to do a rewrite of this special is because it's my favorite and I wanted to change a few things. I didn't like the whole prophecy thing, Bunny and Alister weren't allowed to return to Wonderland, and the whole Royal and Rebel thing being resolved. Seriously, I hate being a critic, but things like that do not resolve until the finale season or last episode of any show (unless there's a even bigger issue or bigger bad guy/girl ). In my story Giles isn't cured of his Riddlish and is still trapped under the Vault of Lost Tales (again last season stuff). Also, to me Milton is still the bigger bad of the series (besides the Evil Queen herself) and I wish that was explored more. Anyway here's our tale.

Way Too Wonderland (Rewrite)

(Okay, I know this is just the first chaper but I'm gonna skip a few things to get to the good stuff.)

"Just like, Brooke." Madeline Hatter voiced.

Yes, Maddie, Just like Brooke.

Ever After High

It was lunch time at Ever After High while most students were in the cafeteria or in the Village of Bookend for lunch, one princess was in one of the many empty classrooms for a meeting.

This princess was, Apple White, the most popular student of Ever After High. Apple was carrying a mallet and two books on Wonderland for her article in the Griffon the school paper titled "A Time of Wonder" which she announced at Breakfast that morning, until Faybelle rudely interrupted her and caused drama (as usual). Despite the setback, Apple was certain many students would attend the meeting. Apple took a seat at the teacher's desk to begin the meeting.

"I, Apple White, hereby call this planning meeting to order. All here please state your name for the record." Apple began assuming many students would state their names as she wrote them down, only to her silence.

Apple looked up to see the classroom empty. This was strange, whenever Apple held a meeting the room would be jam packed like a can of sardines. But, after Legacy Day and the whole Royal and Rebel, Apple had notice the group meetings becoming less and less. Except, one seat was taken by another princess with Marie Antoinette hair.

"Um, Darling Charming." Darling answered shyly as she raised her hand.

"Okay, only one person, but we'll make it work." Apple laughed nervously. "Thanks for coming, Darling. Is there some special interest you have in Wonderland?"

"Oh, uh, you know." Darling began in a shy manner. "Who isn't interested in Wonderland?"

Darling's eyes turned sneaky and whispered under her breathe with a sly smile. "Especially, what secrets it might hold."

Darling immediately stopped herself, and regained her princess image.

"Not that I like secrets, or have any, or uh." Darling denied.

Apple was a little suspicious, but decided to drop it in favor of the article.

"Well, I'm happy to have your help." Apple said as she was writing down the information. "Now, since it's just the two of us *Gasp*!"

The door opened to reveal to reveal (yet) another princess. Her eyes were red and puffy, her make up smeared, and she looked completely and utterly heart broken. Despite all of this, she held her ground and stood tall. This princess was the young, Lizzie Hearts.

"Lizzie, glad you could make it !" Apple gasped excitedly as she saw Lizzie enter the room.

Of course the future Queen of Hearts would be interested in the article, it was about her future kingdom after all.

"Apple, I'm so sorry-" Lizzie said sadly as she walked over to one of the empty desk and sat down. "Even talking about Wonderland is difficult for me right now."

Apple then noticed how depressed Lizzie was.

"Oh, that's okay Lizzie, we don't have to-"

"Today is my mother's birthday." Lizzie cut Apple off.

"Oh, but that's wonderful!" Darling exclaimed as she and Apple walked toward Lizzie.

"Hmm, not really. I'm stuck her in Ever after remember?" Lizzie said.

"OH!" Darling mentally slapped herself for that.

"This is a photo of my mother's birthday party last year." Lizzie pulled out a photo from her purse and handed it to her friends.

The photo was of Lizzie with both her parents smiling surrounded by many presents (so many the presents acted like a border for the photo).

"Your mom sure loves presents." Apple said hoping to lighten the mood.

" I would so love to be there to help her celebrate," Lizzie said full of joy, only for that joy the quickly deflate. "But, with the entrance shield, I can never go home."

Lizzie was on the break of crying, but she held her tears back.

"I'm sorry that must be so difficult." Apple said.

She couldn't even imagine the heartbreak Lizzie was going through. Apple and many other students were allowed to visit parents on birthdays, special occasions, and family emergencies, but the Wonderlanders could never do that since there home was gone forever. Suddenly, the photo was magically snatched from Apple's hand and a evil laugh was heard.

*HAHAHAHAHAHA*

In a dark cloud of thunder and lightning, Faybelle appeared holding the photo in her hand and posed.

"An invisibility spell. BOOYAH!" Faybelle exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I had to pull the brakes on that sob story." Faybelle said as she fluttered by Darling and Apple who glared at her.

"We were one pun away from waterworks, and I don't think the foundation is flood proof." Faybelle gloated as she fluttered near Lizzie.

Lizzie vicious grabbed the photo from Faybelle giving her a paper cut.

"OUCH!" Faybelle yelped only to go back to her bullying.

"So little Miss-I-Heart-Wonderland wants to go home and see her Mommy?" Faybelle teased as she wrapped an arm around Lizzie and pressed there cheeks together. Faybelle then pressed the photo to Lizzie's chest and flew off.

" Sounds like you need the help of a Dark Fairy." Faybelle said as she used her magic to push Apple's belongings in the trash can next to the desk and sat on it as if it was a lounge chair. "Yep, you need some pretty powerful magic to get to Wonderland, and clearly I'm the most powerful one here."

Faybelle believed that Fairies were the ultimate magic beings, especially Dark Fairies. She would use her magic to frighten the other students for fun, but she knew if she ever did any harm to them big or small she would be in huge trouble (even for a villain ).

Apple rushed to get her belongings from the trash can, only to notice purple smoke formed around her and Faybelle, making Faybelle cough.

"Finally, I got to the Study Hall." Raven exclaimed triumphantly.

As she and Bunny( in bunny mode) were sitting on top of Faybelle, Briar was sitting on the edge of the desk, Maddie was hanging upside down from one of the thin tree limbs enjoying a cup of tea, and Alister was stuck on one of the ladder platforms.

"You, guys came!" Apple exclaimed happy more people showed up.

"Sorry, I'm late Apple." Raven said as she noticed she was sitting on Faybelle's spine. "And, sorry I smashed you, Faybelle."

"Ha, I'm still getting the used of this magic spell business." Raven explained.

Faybelle gave Raven a very confused look. How could the daughter of the magical Evil Queen, who was basically made of magic and knew ever spell, hex, and charm in the book not know how to do magic?

When, Raven was young she would play with her magic all the time: turning flowers into colorful moths and butterflies, making little glittery fireworks explode, and freezing the rains drops so she could catch each candy flavored drop on her tongue. Her mother would scold her for acting so childish and not acting like a future evil queen, but her father encouraged her to have fun. But, when she got to a certain age her magic suddenly backfired, every time she used her magic for good it went bad. The flowers that once turned into beautiful butterflies turned into a raging fire destroying the once beautiful flowers, her mini fireworks turned to dark clouds that shot powerful thunder bolts, and the frozen rain turned to golf sized hail and smelled of rotting apples. Her mother was delighted, finally, her daughter was becoming just like her no matter how much Raven explained. Her father and a few of the villagers knew it wasn't Raven's fault that her destiny was catching up with her.

A cloud of pink smoke poofed, revealing Bunny (in her human form) now sitting on Faybelle's spine now.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Bunny said encouraging Raven as they smiled at each other.

"GET. OFF .ME." Faybelle growled.

"Oh, sorry." Bunny said getting off of Faybelle.

"Come in." Apple said.

The door opened to reveal Dexter, Cedar, and Ginger with a tray of cupcakes.

"Is everything alright in here?" Dexter questioned looking around the room.

"We heard a huge crash outside." Cedar agreed.

"In a certain way." Briar answered.

"Has the meeting started yet?" Alister asked as he jumped off the platform.

"Oh. I hope not." Ginger said . "I haven't served everybody cupcakes."

Maddie giggled.

"Of course it hasn't." Maddie said now of the tree limb pouring herself a cup of tea . "You can't have a meeting until you have tea."

"Oh, and you can't have tea without scones." Maddie continued as she pulled scones from out of her tea kettle.

"And you certainly can't have scones without jam." Maddie added on as she pulled out a small jar of strawberry/raspberry jam.

"Oh, and I would never eat jam without butter." At that moment Earl Grey jumped out of Maddie's hat with a plate of butter.

Maddie put her hand in her pocket reaching for a butter knife. "And you can't spread jam without-"

"UGH, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Freeze!"

The voice came from the Narrators' daughter, Brooke Page, a narrator in training. As on cue, everyone was frozen in time (minus Maddie).

"HI!" Maddie said waving to the reader/s (everyone wave high to Maddie).

Maddie then popped her head out of the page breaking the fourth wall.

"Is that the newest, narrator?" Maddie questioned. "How's it going?"

"BROOKE!" The female narrator shouted. "Not one more word."

" I'm sorry, but I can't stay quiet." Brooke said.

" Actually, I agree on Brooke on this one. There is no way the EAH crew are going to know the plot in this one. " The narrator of the fanfic agreed.

"Please, don't encourage her." The male narrator pleaded.

Maddie looked up concerned about what was going on.

"Maddie!" Brooke exclaimed. "Lizzie needs to know, her mother's in danger!"

Earl Grey popped out of Maddie's hat as Maddie gasped.

"Someone is gonna try and over throne her mother and steal her throne today! If you don't stop this horrible 'plot' " Brooke continued.

"It could be-" Maddie gasped and her tone went serious. "Of with her head."

(Fast forward to where Maddie has finished explaining everything including the narrators )

"If my mother is in danger-" Lizzie gasped on the break of tears.

"Don't worry, Lizzie." Alister said reassuring his friend. "We'll figure out a way to help her."

"But, how if we can't get back to Wonderland?" Bunny questioned.

"There's gotta be someway a: weak spot or a secret we don't know about." Raven said listing the possibilities to get to Wonderland.

"Maybe, we should look at what's been written about Wonderland before, I mean we're surrounded by old research aren't we?" Darling questioned.

"Everybody, grab a book, look for whatever you can find out about Wonderland. Or how to get back, anything." Raven said as she pulled a book from the bookshelf.

"Ugh, typical." Faybelle complained, but did as she was told and started to read the book Apple brought to the meeting.

After an whole hour of searching nobody could find a thing only bokks that included: the language of Wonderland, the fashions of Wonderland, and cookbooks from Wonderland (Ginger in her nature kept track of the recipe books). The whole thing turned into a study hall for them (good thing they didn't have classes for the rest of the day).

Cedar was currently reading 'Dangerous Beast of Wonderlan' until she noticed, the Jabberwock. The ceature sounded horrible and at the same time Cedar felt like she came faced to fast with the monster before, but that was impossible she never met the hideous creature.

"Actually, she has in 'A Wonderlandiful World' with me, Kitty, and Lizzie before everyone's minds were erased of the event minus me, Kitty, and Earl Grey, but Kitty will never admit it.

Cedar gasped only to see Maddie behind her balancing books twelve books on top of her head.

"Oh, Maddie it's you." Cedar gave a sigh of relief. "Did all that stuff really happened.

"Of course." Maddie gleefully exclaimed. "You were so brave Cedar. Me, Lizzie, and Kitty couldn't have stopped the Jabberwock without you."

It was true Cedar didn't remember anything, but Maddie was her friend and she trusted her and went back to looking at a different book.

"Well here's a interesting fact." Raven said gaining everyone's attention. "Maddie, is it true that school in Wonderland is only one day a year?"

"Yeah!" Maddie confirmed. "But we gotta cram a lot of study into that one day."

"It was a great place to live." Alister said happily as he remembered his home.

"And your mother is a good queen, Lizzie." Bunny said putting a hand on Lizzie's shoulder. "I think the curse must've stressed her out."

"Thanks Bunny." Lizzie said. "It must be so hard for her all alone with a whole Queendom to take care of."

"I'm sorry, Lizzie." Raven added. "Despite all that stuff I said in the cafeteria this morning, this really is my mom's fault. I almost wish she was around- so I could reason with her. She be powerful to open up the world's again."

* * *

Pause

"I'm sorry, I didn't do my homework, so what exactly happened to the Evil Queen?" Brooke asked embarrassed.

"BROOKE!" The male narrator exclaimed. "Okay, The Evil Queen wanted to rule all the worlds under her evil rule. So she casted a dark spell on Wonderland.

The Evil Queen stood high upon the highest hill in Wonderland looking down on the world she had studied since her days at Ever After High. She looked down on the land seeing how different it was from her world despite the strange color scheme and landscape it made her feel at home, all it needed was a teeny-weeny-tiny-bit-of -pure-uunadultuared-EVIL!

She raised her staff and started to chant a dark curse upon the land.

 **" From good to bad, and bad to worse. On Wonderland I cast this spell.**

made a swirling pink-purplish swirl turn a sickly green as it touched the sky. The Evil Queen watched as the Wonderlanders flee in terror not knowing what was going on.

"Some Wonderland citizens escaped the confusion." The male narrator continued.

The Mad Hatter held on to Maddie as they fled along with Kitty, Lizzie, Mr. Card, and the White Queen. They seemed to be the only ones that escaped the now poisoned Wonderland.

"Few were lucky enough to end up in Ever After." The female narrator added. "Upon hearing the Evil Queens plan: Giles, Milton Grim, and Baba Yaga took action."

The three elders summoned a green portal to where the Evil Queen was and used their magic to banish her to Mirror Prison.

Milton started to recite the spell. " We cast this spell out to protect: while upon your deeds you shall reflect. You've failed this world to overwhelm, and are cast into the **MIRROR REALM!** "

The green magic wrapped around the Evil Queen, dragging her into the portal, only to appear inside a her once famous evil mirror.

" **No! Let me out. LET ME OUT!** " The Evil Queen shouted behind the looking glass.

The three elders were exhausted from using all of their magic for that powerful spell, but had enough energy to fist bump each other in victory. The deed was done, The Evil Queen was gone (alive, but gone). Only a few selected handful knew she was truly alive the rest of the fairy tale world would believe the lie that she did for not sticking to her story.

"She was imprisoned in the mirror realm; doomed to walk the mysterious space between the real world and our reflections forevermore." The male narrator finished the story.

"So, she's trapped behind a mirror?" Brooke asked.

"She's trapped behind all mirrors." The female narrator answered.

"Oh." Brooke exclaimed.

"Seriously Brooke, you had since 2013 to know this stuff." The fanfic narraror said.

"I was busy." Brooke answered.

* * *

Mirror Prison

 ***AHAHAHAHAAHA***

Evil laughter filled the air of the mirror prison. The dark blue room was filled with mirrors of every shape and size, the room was lavished with elegant décor that were covered in leather, spikes, and feathers with shades of blood red, dark purple, silver, and dark night black. The place was creepy beyond explanation, the whole place would give the most feared horror movie writer nightmares.

On the other side of the mirror a figure appeared, The Evil Queen. The lighting in the mirror prison gave her a creepy-blueish-purplish-greyish-whitish appearance. She looked into one of the mirrors of the study hall and heard Raven's confession.

"Ah, my _darling daughter,_ and all her little friends." The Evil Queen spoke. "Perhaps there's a way to use this crisis to lead her down my path. You want to go to Wonderland, _my dear?_ "

The Evil Queen chuckled as she began her plot. "Here's a helpful nudge from your mummy."

The Evil Queen used her magic from behind the mirror to push a book down from off the shelf. Before anyone could noticed dark purple magic smoke came out of the book altering the text inside. The Evil Queen gave one last chuckle before Raven noticed the book.

"Oh!" Raven exclaimed as she saw the book wide opened.

She looked inside to see a pictures of two heart card soldiers, a white rabbit wearing a vest and jacket, a strange looking hat and a picture of -

*GASP*

" My mother." Raven said a the group surrounded her.

"But, this book is about Wonderland." Maddie said with fright. "Why would it have a picture of the Evil Queen?"

"Maybe it was published after the Wonderland Curse?" Briar questioned.

"That's a good question." Apple said. "Here set it down. I'll try my new examination app."

Apple pulled out her mirrorpad and activated the app over the book. " Scan photo."

The mirrorpad scanned the entire page in a green light before appearing on the pad.

"She's got a book in her hand, I wonder if we can see what's in it." Apple said and went back to the app. "Move up and to the right."

"Look in the mirror." Raven pointed out.

"Zoom in on mirror." Apple told the app.

"There's writing there." Bunny said as she squinted her eyes trying to read the text

"Can anyone read it?" Alister asked.

"Reverse image. Enhance" Apple said and the app did as it was told.

Raven felt a chill in her and a fire in her eyes, she didn't know why but this is what they were looking for.

*GASP*

"The Wonderland curse!" Raven gasped out as she snatched the mirrorpad from Apple's hands.

"OHHH!" Maddie ohhed. "If we know the curse, you can reverse it."

"The curse will be broken-" Apple said and added"and Headmaster Grimm will remove it from the seal between our world and Wonderland."

"And we can finally go home!" Lizzie said full of hope.

This got everyone excited that would mean the Evil Queens' curse would be no more and the Wonderlanders would be able to go back home.

"I don't know guys." Raven said as she handed Apple back her mirrorpad and backed away a little bit. "I'm still getting the hang of my magical powers."

"But, you transported to this meeting." Apple said.

"Yeah, but..."

* * *

Flashback

Cafeteria

After a small lunch Raven, Maddie, Briar, Bunny, and Alister hovered around Raven as she casted the transporting spell.

"To the study hall!" Raven said full of confidence.

*POOF*

Outside

Humphery was enjoying a nice burger while sitting on a wall, until.

*POOF*

Humphery let out a yelp and fell off the wall.

"To the study hall." Raven said again trying to hold on to her confidence.

*POOF*

"I'm okay." Humphery declared.

The Beanstalk Bakery

Two female students were playing a card game while waiting for their drinks.

"Would you rather live in a posh castle or a delicious gingerbread house?" The girl questioned.

Before the other one could say a thing-

*POOF*

"Ohh, that's easy!" Maddie said as she took the card and placed it with the center cards. "Gingerbread house, any day of the week."

Briar tugged Maddie back into the group.

"To the study hall." Raven said again.

"Aww! I wanted the posh castle." The other girl groaned.

Cafeteria

While, Dexter was eating a bowl of chili Daring was looking at himself in the mirror (as always).

*POOF*

The transporting spell scared Dexter making him fling his chili on Daring's hair.

"OH, COME ON!" Daring exclaimed at what had happened to his hair.

* * *

End Flashback

"See!" Raven explained. "Magic's not that easy."

"It's true." Ginger agreed.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Kitty said as she magically appeared.

"Except for some people." Raven said. "If I try reversing a spell like this, who knows what could happen."

"OH, BROTHER!" Faybelle groaned out loud and rudely pushed Raven out of the way. "Step aside, wannabevil!"

Raven was about to hit the floor before Dexter caught her I his arms clumsily.

" I've got this from here. You've just gotta do it backwards." Faybelle then started to cheer. "Ready? Okay! Curse this cast on Wonderland...on. Worse?"

Faybelle messed up the spell and started to transform. First her head turned into a sheep's' head then here entire body changed till she was a complete sheep. The only way to tell between Faybelle and a regular sheep was: Faybelle still had her ponytail it was just wool now, her eyeshadow and lipstick remained, her thorn branch clip was still on her head, and her wings were still attached. Faybelle let out a bleet.

"WHAT!" Faybelle glared towards Raven and pointed her hoof towards her. "This is all your fault! I'm so outta here!"

Faybelle flew out and the door slammed behind her.

"That's the second time I've seen that happen today." Briar said unfazed at what just happened.

"It never gets old." Kitty added.

"She's wrong you know." Dexter said to Raven. "This isn't your fault, none of it is."

"Thanks for that and not letting me fall to the ground." Raven said. "And you can let go now."

"Oh, right." Dexter blushed as he let go.

"Raven!" Darling called her friends name. " The Evil Queen's curse must have it's own protective magic. Only one of the queen's family has the power to reverse it. "

"But Raven, you're destined to be the next evil queen. It'll work for you." Apple added.

"Apple..." Raven groaned as she crossed her arms.

"Well, you sure are creative enough to figure it out." Briar encouraged Raven.

"But that's the thing! Magic spells are sort of a science as an art."

"It'll work for you, Raven, I know it will. " Lizzie said as she ran up to Raven with her puppy-dog eyes.

Everyone agreed Raven was the perfect choice.

"OKAY!" Raven gave in, but slumped as she took the pad and read the spell. "Here goes."

Everyone huddled around Raven as she read the spell.

"AHEM!" Raven cleared her voice. " **Curse this cast I Wonderland on**."

As Raven cast the spell her voice became deeper, the air around the group began to swirl, and purple clouds formed around them. And something unnoticed be the others Raven's eyes turned pinkish-purple.

 **"Worse to bad, and bad to good from cruel most fate a be shall yours so rule my defy have you!"**

Raven snapped herself out of the trance and looked around the room everything inside was swirling around.

"WAIT, NO!" Raven yelled. "That's not right ! You don't reverse a curse just by saying it backwards . UHH, this is something different."

Soon, the whole room was clouded in a burst of purple fog. Until, it disappeared.

*COUGH. COUGH .COUGH*

The room was littered in books, furniture, and dust.

"Is everyone okay?" Dexter asked as he looked around the room only to see Ginger helping Cedar up.

"I really don't know I can't feel pain, but I do feel dizzy and dirty." Cedar truthfully admit.

"A few tears on my dress, but I'm fine." Ginger smiled.

"Good." Dexter said. "Darling, Raven, are you two okay?"

There was no answer, it was just those three in the room now as paper fell from the ceiling.

"Where did everyone go?" Cedar asked.

* * *

Vault of Lost Tales

Deep below the dungeons and chambers of the school was, the Vault of Lost Tales. Here lied tales, stories, and spells that were lost or forgotten. It was dark, cold, and a very creepy place no one would dare go there, because no one knew where it was, except for two people the Headmaster and his brother, Giles Grimm. After Giles found a way for fairy tales to live their lives without the Storybook of Legends Milton refused believing it was best to follow the stories lead out before them no matter what. But, Giles saw the unfairness of the system and wanted equality for all. The brothers fought until Milton, put an end to it and sealed Giles in the Vault of Lost Tales and cursed him to speak Riddlish forever. But nothing in this world is forever.

Giles watched as the other students fell down the rabbit hole towards Wonderland.

"Fair well as you travel this noon, but beware the bell as it will be your doom. For if you fail watch your heads, all will be gone and dead. "

* * *

So how was it? The next chapter will be up soon, I just need to think of some good costumes for Alister, Bunny, and Darling to wear. Bye!


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole We Go

Way Too Wonderland

Location:?

Raven shut her eyes tight after the cloud explosion in the study hall. Her eyes snapped open still glowing a pinkish-purple until it faded away. When, she opened her eyes she noticed that she, Maddie, Briar, Apple, Lizzie, Kitty, Bunny, and Alister were floating in midair. Raven had no idea where they were it was pitch black and the only light source was the purple tornado they were in with random pages flying around with them.

"Where are we?" Raven shouted with her voice distorted. "What's happening?"

Everyone let out a scream as the tornado sucked them down a strange checker board like swirl. They were transported somewhere black and blue with bokeh effect.

"If I didn't know any better." Maddie said as she drank some tea. " And I don't , I'd say this is a rabbit hole."

"Maddie's right!" Bunny said with glee as she spun around. "It is a rabbit hole."

"I wonder where it leads to." Lizzie said as she ran across a large clock.

"We're about to find out!" Alister said with determination.

 **TAKE MY HAND, RUN WITH ME.**

 **WE'RE FALLING DOWN, FEELING FREE**

The group to the edge of some magic barrier, until they burst through like a balloon. They were now somewhere warm.

Apple opened her eyes to notice a pair of scissors and a thread spool float past her with other ribbons and sewing supplies. Apple felt her entire outfit transformed as it glowed gold and started to take a different shape. Apple was familiar with the sensation due to many fairy godmothers and dress sorceress using there magic to transform her outfits since she was a seed, but this felt different as her hair now had shades of teal and pink. Her outfit turned into a pale rose mermaid dress with a red ribbon pattern and swirl-thing (I don't know what it) , red puff sleeves and sky blue collar and ruffles underneath her dress. Her crown turned into a black tiara with a white rose and large gold chess piece with a humongous red bow in the back. Her shoes were white with gold heels and black spades on her white socks, red apple earrings and a ring, a gold necklace with a bunny and clock on it,and white ruffled gloves with spades on them.

 **WE CAN BE ANYTHING WE WANT TO BE**

 **DO YOU WONDER, IF YOU LOOK INSIDE**

Maddie was ecstatic on what was going on around her teapots and teacups of every: shape, size, color, and pattern floated around her. Her favorite teacup hat had turned into a large blue top hat with some pink swirl-thing with a tiny teal teapot and some cards. Her outfit transformed into a turquoise tunic dress and on top of that was a light blue jacket with sky blue swirls that with a lavender ribbon with purple polka dots. The swirl-thing wrapped around Maddie with teacups and cards on them, her necklace turned hot pink with clocks on them, black laced gloves, and gold clock earrings. Her white socks with blue polka dots transformed into hot pink socks, her shoes turned blue with cupcake heels and her hair became frizzy (frizzier) with streaks of magenta.

 **MAYBE WE COULD FLY**

 **DO YOU WONDER, WHAT WE CAN BE**

Briar was surrounded by red and pink roses that swirled around her. Her favorite pair of sunglasses floated away and as hard as she tried to grab them she couldn't reach them as her locks of her hair turned ombre bright green to bright pink and in a high bun with a large rose headpiece with a lime green butterfly on it. Her dress turned into a fuchsia mermaid dress with rose patterns all over the dress, her necklace with a silver one with three roses, and green leaves arm cuffs. She had hot pink drop/dangle butterfly earrings, a green collar made with the swirl-thing, the same stuff was on her dress but with roses, mushrooms, and cards, and mint blue floral shoes. Saying Briar was confused about the transformation was an understatement.

 **WHAT WE CAN SEE, YEAH**

 **DO YOU WONDER, CAUSE YOU'LL NEVER KNOW**

Kitty felt a strange as she was surrounded by balls of yarn, and another strange sensation in her 'ears' and 'tail' she felt as though another pair of pigtails were growing out of her head. Instead were a pair of lilac cat ears and a long sleek purple and lilac zigzagged tail formed behind her with a large silver clock with numbers 3 6/9 12 with really weird hands attached to it. Her outfit turned into a long layered dress with scalloped edges : the first layer was purple with lavender chevron designs on it, the second was periwinkle, and the third was neon yellow. The swirl-thing wrapped around the dress and had butterflies, mushrooms, and cards on it and she had green mushroom earrings and ring. She had a blue bow choker with ombre navy blue - purple - magenta (faux) fur collar and cuffs. Her hair was swept into a twisted high ponytail with neon yellow streaks in it.

 **DO YOU WONDER, WHAT IS POSSIBLE**

 **DO YOU WONDER, WHAT WE CAN BE**

Raven was in some kind of purplish void as she felt her hair was being tugged back into a ponytail with teal streaks. Raven freaked out when she noticed that the feathers of her collar were engulfing her torso. Was this an effect of the curse, like Faybelle turned into a sheep, was she turning into a bird, a raven? But no, the feathers burst revealing the swirl-thing appeared and turned it into a teal collar with cards on it and a lilac frilled dress with purple feather patterns, the frill part of the dress had teal and darker teal horizontal lines on it. Raven's had neon green clock earing, her tiara was replaced with a medium sized neon green jesters hat, and her shoes were black with swirls, studs, and feathers.

 **COME TO WONDERLAND WITH ME**

 **EVER AFTER**

Bunny was surrounded by watches and clocks as her hair curled outward with streaks of dark pink and light blue. Her hat became larger with two holes on the brim so her now large ears could fit in them with a pink bow in the center of the hat. Her dress transformed into a cyan mermaid dress covered with neon pink pocket watch designs. The swirl-thing was on her hat and dress that had mini clocks and bows on it, and her boots were dark grey with(faux) white fur lining and rabbit paw heels on them . She had light green heart earrings and ring, a (faux) white fur collar, and white laced gloves.

 **EVER AFTER**

 **EVER AFTER**

Darling was surrounded with vorpal blades as her armor infused with her dress as it turned into a silver tunic dress with gold feather patterns on it, and pink, orange, and yellow ruffles at the bottom. Her hair turned into a low braid with light pink streaks in it and her tiara turned into a circlet with the sword in the middle and mauve poof sleeves. Her shoes turned into light blue boots, her ring was shield shape, her earrings were dangling mini varpol blades, the swirl-thing was attached to her chest like her armor and had pearls and hearts on them.

 **EVER AFTER**

 **EVER AFTER**

Alister was surrounded by many different styled keys as his hair slicked back. The jacket sleeves became shorter, the whole thing faded to baby blue, red diamond buttons, and was now checker patterned. His beige shirt became a long sleeved shirt with black diamond cuffs. His pants became navy blue with a white belt with an upside down red heart as the buckle, and his boots turned pitch black.

 **EVER AFTER**

 **COME TO WONDERLAND WITH ME**

Lizzie was in some kind of purplish-pink void, out of everyone she felt the most at peace with her transformation. Her dress was replaced with a tiffany blue one and a purple skirt peplum with red heart designs and four hot pink card collar attached to the dress. The swirl-thing was heart-patterned with a mallet, cards, and chess pieces on it, she had gold chess piece earrings, black stockings, her black gloves now had white cuffs attached to them, and a heart necklace that wrapped around her neck. Her hair turned into one bump with a few streaks of purple, and her crown became larger with a black spade, a blue heart, and a (fake) flamingo in it.

 **OOHH**

 **COME TO WONDERLAND WITH ME**

After, the transformation the group were encased in swirling-glittering-orange spheres that ran down a large dark purple tree. The last thing the group traveled too was a large clock about to chime 12. The group emerged from where ever they were to an opened field in Wonderland.

 **OOHH**

 **COME TO WONDERLAND WITH ME**

* * *

Sorry to interrupt the story but I must rant now.

 **THAT TOOK FOREVER TO DO! MAN! ADDING THE SONG WAS ONE MESS, BUT DESCRIBEING THE OUTFITS WAS ANOTHER ! I NEVER WANNA TYPE THAT MUCH IN ONE SITTING EVER AGAIN!**

That is all and thank you for your time. You may now continue with the story.

* * *

"Curiouser and curiouser." Kitty as she looked around.

"Where are we?" Briar asked, not familiar to where they were.

"WHOA!" Kitty exclaimed. "It looks like we're in-"

"WONDERLAND!" The Wonderlanders exclaimed.

One of the native Wonderland species gave a loud screech in the distance.

"After all this time, I'm finally back home." Lizzie said on the verge of tears.

"Who knew there was a dress code." Briar said admiring her new Wonderland-themed outfit.

"Yeah, these new outfits are wonderful!" Kitty agreed examining her new dress.

"*GASP* Kitty your ears." Bunny gasped as she stared her friend.

"What about-" Kitty touched her 'ears' at the side of her head, but they weren't there. She did feel a twitchy feeling on top, and patted her head to feel-

"MY EARS! MY REAL EARS!" Kitty leaped with joy as she caressed her cat ears. "And your ears are back too, Bunny."

Bunny's ears moved in front of her face to confirm it was true as well.

"Oh my godmother, it's true!" Bunny felt as she stroked her ears as well.

Apple backed up a bit only to accidently bump into Briar.

"Oof." Both exclaimed.

"This bow is gonna take some time to get used to! But I love it."

"Are the outfits apart of the spell too, Raven?" Darling asked as she played with her vorpal blade earrings.

"I can't take credit for the outfits." Raven answered unsure. "In fact, I'm not even sure how we-"

Before Raven could finish her sentence Lizzie glomped her.

"Raven, you broke the curse! And brought us to Wonderland!" Lizzie said as she hugged Raven tighter.

"No, Lizzie, no, listen." Raven choked as Lizzie hugged her even tighter.

"For now, you've totally made up for what your mother did." Lizzie said with joy.

"EH,YEAH!" Raven broke the hug and took a huge deep breathe. "Except that, the thing is-"

"Hey, guys-" Kitty interrupted. " Now that we're back in Wonderland, we can find the Storybook of Legends."

Apple's eyes light up at the mention of the book, while Briar's shoulders slumped and her eyes were to the floor.

"Why, would you want to find it Kitty?" Alister questioned.

"Well I kinda owe you guys for bringing us back home." Kitty answered, then her ears lowered. "And I want to make it up to you and Bunny for finding it, and my mom stealing it."

"Yeah, about that-" Briar chuckled nervously. "I've been meaning to tell you guys about this for a while and-"

Briar didn't know how to tell her friends that it was her doing that the Storybook of Legends went missing (again). She was just so afraid of falling asleep for 100 years only to find: her friends were gone (minus Raven, Cupid, and Faybelle), she would be married to a complete stranger who was a hundred years younger than her, and to have a daughter or son and have the same thing happen to them. What's worse was the reaction she would get form her mother and Apple. Espically, Apple since she was the leader of the Royals and her b.f.f, this would throw her into a loop.

"Can it wait, Briar? My mother's party is at teatime." Lizzie said as she started to run off. "Hurry, everyone!"

Everyone followed Lizzie and cheered as they were heading to the Hearts' castle.

"But, something's not right. But-" Raven groaned as nobody listened to her.

Raven turned to see Darling sneaking off in a different direction.

"Darling, where are you going?" Raven asked her friend.

Busted!

"Oh, I was just- looking at the view! It looks very nice." Darling lied as she stood looking at the landscape.

Raven walked next to her with her arms folded. "Yeah, it does look nice."

"Darling, Raven, come along." Lizzie shouted from the striped peach and orange bridge.

The two girls followed their friends to the bridge, but Darling did look back one time to where she wanted to go.

The Wonderlanders couldn't believe their eyes they were home, they were really home.

"I can't believe we're really in Wonderland." Briar said seeing all the new sights around her.

"I know, I've dreamed of coming here." Apple added taking everything in.

"Yep, Wonderland is really wonderful." Alister said while looking around at the familiar places.

"OH, I'm very excited to show you around." Maddie said hopping around.

"It feels good to be home!" Lizzie announced.

Everyone gasped as they were under a Wonderland arceway.

"WOW!" Raven exclaimed. "What beautiful silver archways!"

"Yes, it appears we have reached a fork in the road." Lizzie said.

There was a giant crooked silver fork in the road, with a _fork in the road_ leading two different ways.

"Which way is the Queen's castle?" Raven questioned.

"Well, you do not want to go down Bandersnatch BLVD." Maddie said pointing to a desert full of cacti and cacti like surfaces and objects.

"And Dirty Dish Dr. is too icky." Maddie added pointed a swamp full of enlarged dirty dishes and icky dish water and slime.

Everyone groaned and covered their noses in disgust at the sight and smells of the place.

"How about Watch-Winder Way?" Darling uttered pointing down the road.

Watch-Winder Way was a pathway with enlarged clocks on the side of the road, and it looked like the less dangerous way to Lizzie's home.

"Why Darling, I do think your right!" Lizzie started to run off again. "This way everyone."

" Yeah, what a great idea Darling." Maddie cheered as she followed Lizzie.

"How did you know about Watch-Winder Way?" Alister asked.

"Yeah, it's not like you've been here before." Briar added.

Everyone looked at Darling suspiciously.

BUSTED!(Again.)

"It was in one of the books in study hall. It talked about the many places and roads in Wonderland." Darling lied (again).

Everyone dropped their suspicion, except for Raven. The group let out a laugh of delight when they saw a school of Wonderland flying fish and origami deer roaming the plains. Briar went up and petted one of the doe origami creatures, then it turned itself into a long necked giraffe and started to munch down on leaves of a nearby tree.

"Well, I think we can all agree this place lives up to its name." Briar said as the group were looking at spade looking plants that were releasing mini spades with wings as that fluttered around the gang.

"Absolutely!" Kitty agreed. "Be careful though; Wonderland can be dangerous too."

As on cue venus flytrap like flowers came out of nowhere and started to devour the flying spades. Causing the group to run and scream in horror.

"Ohh, see what I mean?" Kitty screamed.

The group were now somewhere safer, with a waterfall going up?

"I've heard of a waterfall, but it's flowing up into the clouds." Apple said looking at the waterfall.

"A good day to you, ladies and gentleman!" A fish rowing a boat upstream greeted the teens as he tipped his hat to the group.

"OH, uh, good day to you too." Apple greeted the fish back.

"Whoa! Would that be swimming upstream?" Raven asked causing the group to groan, except for Maddie and Kitty who laughed at the joke. "Well, someone had to say it."

The group were now in a landscape full of cards, most likely near the castle.

"Come now; there'll be plenty of time to smell the roses after we save my mother." Lizzie said leading the group.

"HUH, I would've thought in Wonderland, the roses smell you." Briar said.

Kitty paused, her nose detected a familiar scent.

"FISH! Hmm! " Kitty purred as she walked up a one of the large spade cards and was about to touch it. Until, the spade shaped fish revealed itself as did the other card shaped fish. They swam past her, Briar, and Apple then into the water where they were swallowed by a white hippo (what a way to go), then the card shapes appeared all over her back.

"AWW!" Apple cooed at the hippo wanting to pet it.

"Come on, Apple." Briar said as she tugged her friend away from the hippo.

"HUH?" Apple questioned.

"I think she wants a bite of your bow." Briar answered as she tugged Apple away, who waved goodbye to the hippo.

The teens were now in what was a tea party themed grove. They saw a beast used its frog/toad like tongue to capture two flying animals that turned out to be its eyes, and used it crablike limbs to walk away.

"WOAH!" Raven exclaimed looking at the beast. "Well that's something you don't see everyday."

"Come on everyone, now that the curse is lifted and the border is open..." Lizzie said as she walked to the side of a cliff.

"I-I don't think I actually opened the border, and as for the curse." Raven stumbled with her words.

Both girls gasped at the sight in front of them to see land covered in green fog and the sky had a swirling green clouds with thunder and lightning in them.

"Oh no." Lizzie said quietly to herself.

"Those clouds in the sky, what are they?" Apple questioned staring up at the sky.

"It is the curse, I thought we lifted it." Lizzie answered in despair as she looked at the clouds above her.

"But what does it mean, what's happening?" Maddie asked confused at what was going on.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't know." Raven admitted.

"Well we need to find out." Apple said.

"And I'll help you, right after we save my mother from this scheming villain! Whoever they are. Then, it'll be off with their head instead of hers." Lizzie said standing tall with determination. The curse was just a setback, she was here, and she will save her mother.

"I suggest we leave now." Darling spoke up. "The quicker we get to your mom, the quicker we can end this curse."

"Good idea." Lizzie said as she marched forward, "Let's go."

The group followed Lizzie off the cliff to another road. The rest of the journey was quiet. Everyone's feet were starting to hurt, were getting tired, and hungry, but they still pressed forward. The Queen of Hearts was endanger, and needed them to rescue her from this unknown foe.

Alister had his head in the clouds after seeing the curse again. He remember the first time he saw it and the Evil Queen, how she disguised herself as an old merchant selling apples, only to driving the queen madder, and sending his world in disaster. He remembered her smile how her dark violet lips curled, those piercing amethyst eyes, and her pale light purple skin, and her laugh how it was full of wickedness, and how she looked like Raven. No, no,no,no! Alister shock that thought out of his head, Raven was nothing like her mother. If nobody told him they were related, he would've thought she was some princess from another fairy tale instead of a future evil queen. True, it took him awhile to get used to her because how much she looked like her mother and he would have a PTSD visions every time he looked at her, especially when she smiled. Over time the thoughts faded and she became another companion, there wasn't an evil bone in Raven's body. Right?

"Alister? Alister?" Alister looked down to see a pair of purple eyes staring at him.

"AAHH!" Alister let out a scream and fell on his back.

"ALISTER! What's wrong? It's me and Raven." Bunny said holding her hand out to help Alister up.

Alister took her hand and got up.

"Are you okay? You were kinda far behind." Raven said pointing to a bridge where the other teens were.

"Yeah, just thinking." Alister answered past the girls avoiding their eyes and the girls followed behind him with worried looks on their faces.

The group now walked across the bridge as a dolphin-like fish jumped out of the eerie glowing green water. Only to be blocked by unknown knight.

"Stop right there." A knight in red and white commanded them on his red chess piece horse. "Men, deploy."

Before their eyes a group of card soldiers surrounded them trapping them and the bridge they crossed.

"What do you want from us?" Raven demanded.

"I am the attendance officer for Wonderland High School." The Red Knight answered as he jumped off his horse and explained himself. "Unless you have a hall pass signed by the vice-principal , I am bound to deliver you back to class."

"Don't worry, Lizzie." Kitty told her best friend. "I'll go tell your mom!"

Kitty sported her signature Cheshire grin and disappeared. Only for it to fail again, and again.

"Something's wrong with my magic! I can't teleport out of here." Kitty freaked out.

"Maybe it's part of the curse." Maddie thought out loud.

"It doesn't matter - we'll all be at the palace soon enough. Once we get to the vice-principal, I'll explain our situation." Lizzie said calmly as she cleared her throat. " How long till we get to school?"

"It's not too far from here." The Red Knight answered. "Because you're already here."

Suddenly, the school appeared growing behind them, until it was in full bloom. The grounds were checker patterned, a huge wall surrounding them preventing anyone from leaving and entering, with clocks and chess pieces everywhere. And the school was a huge red and white palace, not as big as Ever After High, but still.

"Of all the days, we just had to come on school day." Maddie groaned.

"School or no school, you realize my mother is the queen? I don't have to stay here. Come along my friends." Lizzie said as she walked away regally only to be stopped by the card guards. "B-but!"

"Sorry ma'am, but you're on school grounds now, you follow school rules." The Red Knight said. "And none of you is going anywhere until you graduate."

The gate to the school closed behind them sealing their fate, they weren't going anywhere.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	3. First Day of School

First Day of School

"And so the girls and boy in wondrous land unplanned frabjous plan they planned-" The male narrator began.

"- With downly frowns and a slow galumph to school they go to high harrumph." The female narrator added.

"Wait, what are you guys even saying? Seriously you're acting weird." Brooke question.

"You don't they normally act weird?" The fanfic narrator asked.

"Well, yeah, but this is a different kind of weird." Brooke answered.

"Logic! It is plan to see that one is less than three." The male narrator answered.

"All beauties beaut in the hears you heard; the slightly sights of the whisply word." The female narrator added.

"OHH, I see. Mom, dad, you have the Wonderland fever. Go get some rest me and the other narrator will handle this." Brooke told her parents as they went to bed.

The teens were now being lead to school by the Red Knight.

"But you don't understand " Lizzie told the Red Knight. "I can't go to school; take us to the palace immediately !"

"Sorry your majesty, but those are the rules." The Red Knight apologized. "Once you step onto campus no one's free to go until you pass your classes. No one."

Darling slowed down and when the coast was clear she started to walk away from the group. Only for the Red Knight to turn around and notice her running off.

"Back in line, young lady." The Red Knight said pointing at Darling.

Darling grumbled and did as she was told following behind her friends.

"Look, I'm afraid we got off to a bad start." The Red Knight admitted to the group.

He started to remove his helmet to reveal a handsome-hunk-of-a-teenage-boy around their age. He had dark blue eyes, black hair with red highlights, with pale skin, and a gorgeous smile. And the way the sunlight hit him by behind with that bokeh effect, he looked like he came out of a romance novel.

"Chase is the name, Chase Redford." The Red- Chase introduced himself with a smile.

The girls smiled at him; well Raven, Maddie, and Bunny smiled at him. Darling, Apple, Briar, Kitty, and Lizzie had the 'oh-no-he's-hot' look on their faces. Alister looked at the way Bunny was smiling at Chase and gave him the death glare look.

"And I understand your distress." Chase admitted as he got off his horse. "Besides , it's just one day of school. How hard can it be?"

"Lizzie, you said your mother's party is at tea time, when is that?" Raven asked Lizzie.

" Ohh, that's easy. Teatime is the time when we have our tea. It's right there in the name." Maddie answered earning a giggle from Kitty.

"No, I meant-"

"4:00." Lizzie interrupted Raven.

"Not a problem, school lets out at three." Chase told the group. "Now, you really don't want to be late. The vice-principal doesn't like when students are late."

"Uh, what about the principal?" Briar asked.

"The principal is the vice-principal. After all, it's not really fair to promote a vice-principal out of their vice-principal job to be principal." Chase chuckled as he continued. "It's principally a matter of principal."

Raven, Apple, and Briar looked shocked at what Chase explained.

"Does that make an sense to you guys ?" Apple asked the Wonderland teens.

"Makes sense to me." Maddie admitted.

"Of course." Lizzie answered.

"Yes." Alister blurted out as Bunny nodded.

"No duh." Kitty said examining her nails.

Suddenly, someone was trying to push pass Maddie and Kitty.

"Excuse me! Clear the way! I'm very late! I can't delay!" The person said as he got passed the girls.

Only to reveal the person was a rabbit, the White Rabbit. He had lavender eyes, buck teeth, a white waist coat with purple and pink hearts on it under his grey jacket, an ombre black and blue bow with a copper watch in the center, and holding a pocket watch.

"Dad!" Bunny exclaimed.

The White Rabbit turned with tears in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his daughter hugging her tightly.

"Oh Bunny, it really is you!" The White Rabbit said as tears ran down his eyes.

"I missed you too, dad." Bunny said as tears ran down her eyes as well.

"Are you alright, are you hurt, where have you been all this time?" The White Rabbit questioned as he inspected her arms, paws, and ears.

"I've been in Ever After High. With Maddie, Kitty, Lizzie, and Alister." Bunny answered.

"Oh my ears and whiskers!" The White Rabbit exclaimed as he saw the other Wonder teens. "Madeline, Kitty, Alister, (he bows at Lizzie) your royal highness. Your mother will be thrilled to know your not affected by the curse."

"Wait is my mother here as well?" Alister asked hoping for news of his mother.

The White Rabbit's ears fell flat and cleared his throat about to explain some bad news.

"I'm afraid when you and Bunny disappeared, she went off looking for you." The White Rabbit explained.

"She went looking for me?" Alister questioned.

"All throughout Wonderland, the Looking Glass, the Heart, Red, and White kingdom looking for you two." The White Rabbit answered.

"WOW!" Alister said as he ran a hand through his hair, knowing that his mother was out searching for him.

"OH! About the curse-"

Before Apple could finish her sentence the White Rabbit's pocket watch alarm went off.

"Oh dear, oh dear, no time to talk. That's the bell that rings before the bell ring. Quickly now!" The White Rabbit said frantically.

He hoped towards the large school door only to open a door in the door. Apple was deeply confused and grabbed the door handle only for it to dissolve, and the door started to fold into jigsaw puzzle pieces.

The group walked towards the door and gasped at the sight before them. The interior was filled with stairs heading in every direction, students of every species wearing colorful outfits, and the school covered with: puzzle, card, and checkered motifs. An otter student jumped from the staircase into the waterfall where he was scored by a skunk, a cat, and a raccoon. The raccoon and skunk gave him a 9 while the cat gave him a singing bird, only to turn the paper around to reveal an 8 (she wasn't impressed). Then, a Wonderland beast ran up growling at two students, Briar and Raven gasped at the sight, only for the beast to spit out books to the students and started to act like a puppy. The White Rabbit hopped back towards them.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I said quickly. You mustn't be late for class. This way, this way." The White Rabbit said as he pushed a button on his pocket watch and the floor started to move sending the group to their class.

Chase watched as the group were heading to class.

"Oi, you." A voice with a cockney accent shouted from above.

A pebble hit him on his head. Chase looked up to see a teenage girl with short blonde hair with streaks of pastel purple and blue that covered her right eye, dark pink eyes, a pale blue diamond on her left eye, she wore black biker shorts over her purple leggings with diamonds design on them, a purple and red skirt with a gold belt, black gloves, a purple shirt with swirl designs on them, and a black and red jester hat with sapphire diamonds on the ends.

"Was that little Lizzie Hearts I just saw?" The girl questioned rudely.

"Yes Courtly-" Chase caught what he said and nervously corrected himself "-uh, I mean Miss Jester- with some friends from Ever After."

This caught Courtly's attention. Ever since the Evil Queen's curse no one was able to leave or enter Wonderland. Something was up, why now were they getting 'visitors'?

"Ever After, eh? And who might they be, then?"

"You know, I didn't get much of a chance to find out." Chase answered.

"Go on! Be on about your business, then!" Courtly said as she waved her hand shooing Chase away. "Seems I'd better look into this."

* * *

Back inside Wonderland High

"Is high school in Wonderland always this weird?" Raven looked around.

"Seems pretty normal to me." Kitty answered now upside down.

"Right, 'normal'." Briar said as she and Raven were traveling up.

"I'm not even sure where this hallway goes." Apple agreed.

"Ohh Apple, that's easy. It goes that way." Maddie said pointing up.

"Mr. White Rabbit sir please," Lizzie begged. " You have to let my mother know I'm here. I really must speak to her."

"It's an emergency dad." Bunny begged as well.

"Oh my fluffy tail, no. No, no,no,no." He answered as he shakes his head franticly. "The vice-principal will be most displeased."

"Please, you don't understand!" Raven said joining the begging party. "We're on a mission! Lizzie's mom is in danger and my mom is the Evil Queen! You know, the one who placed the curse on Wonderland."

"Oh dear, oh dear." The White Rabbit appeared as though he was about to faint from the news.

"Maybe while we're here I can break that too." Raven continued. "Surely for the good of Wonderland, you can let us go and-"

"I must tell you something." The White Rabbit interrupted as soon as the group was together. "There is a plot against the Queen of Hearts."

"I knew it!" Lizzie said angrily as she balled her fist.

"Raven?" Darling said as she grabbed Raven's shoulder. "I don't think it's a safe idea for you to tell everyone your the Evil Queen's daughter."

"She's right." Alister spoke up. "She's not really a popular figure here."

Raven noticed Alister's facial and body language: his eyes cast down looking at the floor, his eyebrows furrowed in anger, and his arms were crossed. Raven just nodded in agreement.

*BBRRRIIINNGGG*

"The second bell! Here, your class!" The White Rabbit said handing Raven a paint brush as he hopped away. "I'M LATE,I'M LATE,I'M LATE!"

"He's kinda high-strung isn't he. No offense, Bunny." Briar said.

"None taken." Bunny answered.

"Yeah, and, um, is this our class?" Raven questioned holding the painbrush.

"Silly!" Maddie giggled as she took the paintbrush and started to paint a door. "You have to take the brush and paint a happy little door. There!"

"So, all we have to do is make it through one day of school? That doesn't seem so hard." Raven said.

Everyone giggled at Raven's remark as they walked into the room, this was gonna be a piece of cake. Until, they were inside and noticed fish/es in bubbles swimming past them, they gasped when they relized they were upside down, after a few second they painfully fell to the ground with the other Wonderland students.

"Maybe this won't be so easy." Darling said as she rubbed her aching head.

"It's harder than you think." Maddie said as she got up.

"Seriously, is this what it's gonna be all day?" Briar questioned as she dusted her dress off. "I don't think this dress was designed for parkour."

*AHEM*

Someone's voice cleared alerting the students as they turned around to see a huge seafoam green fish. By the way he was dress he appeared to be the teacher.

"Welcome to Fishlosophy 101. Take a seat." The fish teacher said.

"Yes sir." Apple said.

Raven, Darling, Apple, and Briar took to their seats while Alister, Bunny, Kitty, Maddie, and Lizzie stood where they were as did the other Wonderland students.

"This looks like a good spot." Apple said as she took her seat, but shot right back up.

"Ow,hey." The desk shouted. "Don't sit on me. What do I look like a desk?"

"Oh my gosh, sorry." Apple apologized to the desk and pointed at it. "That desk just spoke."

Raven, Darling, and Briar were flunged by their desk, soon all the desks were complaining until the fish teacher spoke up.

"You need to take a seat." The fish teacher instructed.

"I'm sorry, but we don't wanna do the wrong thing again." Raven answered as Briar, Apple, and Darling nodded their heads in agreement.

"We don't understand the rules." Apple added.

"Their new here." Kitty said explaining Apple, Briar, Darling, and Raven's case.

"Talk about not fitting in. I'm a total fish out of water." Raven blurted out of confusion.

"A fish out of water, you say?" The fish teacher questioned then his voice turned full of pride. "You've all learned so fast and faster. With all I can teach I have taught you today, you all have become as your master- pass!"

The entire class cheered as they passed their first class. Then, the floor turned into water as the fish teacher made a dolphin sound and jumped into the now water floor as the students fell in it making a big splash.

Everyone was now in their own bubble, as the group stayed together the other Wonderland students were taken to different classes and some new ones joined them. The bubbles began to pop as soon as they landed in their desks for math class.

The room was filled with floating chalkboards with math related equations on them. The next teacher was an owl who was busy writing an equation to notice his next class of students.

"Y equals the sum of pie plus the square root of ." The owl teacher turned his head 180 degrees toward his students and asked. "Pupils! How does one solve this question?"

"UH, that's one problem?" Raven asked nervously.

"It only looks like one problem because he's over-complicating." Apple explained.

"She's right." Alister agreed. "If you simplify the formula as you get rid of the redundancies."

"And, you'll have the problem in half." Apple finished.

"NERDS!" Kitty yelled out.

Saw that coming two miles away.

"No naming calling in class young lady!" The owl teacher pointed towards Kitty.

*AAHHH*

Behind the students a card knight charged at the blackboard with his sword slicing it. This action caused the chalkboard to split in half and crumble to the ground.

"Well, that's one way to cut it in half." Raven said smugly.

"Problem solved! Class dismissed!" The owl teacher said as he flew away.

The next thing the group knew they were falling down to their new classroom where the sound of monkeys grunting and screeching were heard. This classroom was much bigger than the other two and with a bigger crowd of students as all the seats filled up.

The teal monkey with the scholar hat cleared his throat to begin the lesson.

"I, Tweedle Dee, of the affirmative position, welcome you to debate class."

Tweedle Dee gestured his hand towards an orange monkey with a dunce hat own "Tweedle Dum, will represent the negative position."

"I will not!" Tweedle Dum disagreed.

"Oh, yes you will!" Tweedle Dee argued.

"No I won't!" Tweedle Dum disagreed.

"Oh, yes you will!" Tweedle Dee argued.

"NO!" Tweedle Dum disagreed.

" I reject your refusal to be negative!" Tweedle Dee argued.

"I reject your rejection!" Tweedle Dum disagreed.

"Oh, no you don't!" Tweedle Dee argued.

"Oh, yes I do!" Tweedle Dum disagreed.

"No way!" Tweedle Dee argued.

"Yes way!" Tweedle Dum disagreed.

As the two teachers raised their podiums the students were either amused, bored, or confused about the argument at hand.

"Well, you gotta admit, at least they're kinda funny." Raven admitted (amused).

"But, what they're doing isn't debating. They're just saying strange things and disagreeing for no reason." Apple said (confused).

"We're not getting out of here anytime soon." Kitty huffed (bored).

"Such negativity!" Tweedle Dee argued.

"No it isn't!" Tweedle Dum disagreed.

"ENOUGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Lizzie shouted at the top of her lungs, her future Queen of Hearts was showing.

Lizzie got up from her seat and pulled the lever bringing both monkey teachers down to where they began.

"This is debate class not argument class, things need to make sense." Lizzie began then took both their hats and switched them on the other teacher. "For starters, your hats are on backwards. You should be wearing this one and you should be wearing that one. Thank you!"

"There's no arguing with that logic." Tweedle Dee agreed.

"Oh, yes there is!" Tweedle Dum disagreed.

"No, there isn't!" Tweedle Dee argued.

"Oh, who's being negative now?" Tweedle Dum questioned mockingly.

All the students in the classroom groaned in annoyance as the two teachers continued to bicker over nothing.

*BRING*

"Tweleve o'clock! Time for lunch!" Maddie giggled excited to get something to eat.

Wonderland High Cafeteria

The Cafeteria was full of students sitting down for their second meal of the day; it was hard to tell if the cafeteria was the same size, smaller, or larger than the one at Ever After due to Wonderland's nature. There were many menus displaying what was for lunch today, but the most popular choices were mashed potatoes and oyster vinegar surprise.

"Thank you." Apple thanked the walrus cafeteria worker as he scooped some of the oyster vinegar surprise into her bowl.

She and Kitty went to the next station serving mashed potatoes.

"Care for some mashed potatoes?" The Hammer-headed-Carpenter asked as he smashed his hammer-nose onto the potatoes.

"Ah, no thank you." Apple answered politely as she backed away.

"OHH! Yummy!" Kitty ohhed at the fresh smashed mashed potatoes.

"Spud are you looking out?" The smashed potato blurted out.

Kitty just slow backed away and followed Apple. When food starts talking to you it's best to walk away (even by Wonderland standards). Kitty and Apple looked around trying to find their friends.

"APPLE, KITTY, UP HERE !" They looked up to see Raven waving at them from on top of one of the lunch tables on the higher lofts.

As soon as Apple and Kitty got on the escalator stairs and in a few seconds they were at the lunch table with the rest of their friends.

Everyone was enjoying their lunch of oyster vinegar surprise and mashed potatoes, except for Alister. He was currently multitasking eating the oyster surprise and write something down with his feather pen on beige paper. Bunny noticed this while taking another bite of her plate of mashed potatoes.

"What are you writing Alister?" Bunny asked catching Alister off guard.

"OH, uh, this nothing." Alister answered hiding the paper behind his back, blushing a little bit.

"Is it a _love letter ?_ " Kitty teased earning the attention of the other girls.

"What? No, it's just a letter." Alister answered with his face tomato red and a glare at Kitty's direction.

Bunny's ears fell flat upset that it wasn't a love letter to her.

"Hey! This oyster vinegar surprise isn't half bad." Raven said trying to break the awkward moment, and shoved another spoon full of the surprise in her mouth.

Suddenly her surprise started to shake and a tiny oyster popped out.

"That's the surprise!" The tiny oyster said as others popped out saying-

"SURPRISE!"

"SURPRISE!"

"SURPRISE!"

Raven was flabbergasted as the spoon dropped from her mouth, she shuddered and pushed the bowl away.

"You should really eat up, we still have the rest of the day ahead of us." Maddie said as she scooped a spoonful the oyster vinegar surprise into her mouth.

"If the second half is like the first half, then it should be pretty easy." Briar said.

Unaware to the fairytale-teens Courtly was watching them from afar.

"There they are." She said as she noticed a porcupine student carrying an apple.

"I'll take that, thank you." Courtly said as she snatched the apple and took a bite out of it.

"Oh, whatever you say." The porcupine said and fear and ran off to get another apple for lunch.

"I was actually worried at first. I mean, the Red Knight was so uptight! But, I don't know, it seems like this place just does its own thing. I kind like it." Raven explained.

"Yes,well I wouldn't on _liking_ it all the time." Lizzie said nervously.

"Yeah, things in Wonderland have a way of getting _tricky_ , even for us." Kitty said while playing with a spoon.

"They're right." Alister agreed with his friends. "As it's my destiny to explore all of Wonderland, it's best to know ho things work around here."

"Well, if they get too tricky, we'll just figure it out." Apple said cheerfully as she winked and did handgun gestures with her fingers. "Every puzzle has a solution."

"Ah, what a clever way to put it." Courtly appeared out of nowhere surprising the group. "Mind if I take a seat?"

"Kitty, Madeline, Bunny!" Courtly squealed as she draped herself on the lunch table. "It is such a treat to see you three back in Wonderland."

Courtly then set het eyes on Alister as she smiled seductively at him.

*CUE SMOOTH SMEXY JAZZ MUSIC*

"Alister, it is truly wonderful to especially to see you again." Courtly greeted as she cupped his face.

Alister quickly retreated from Courtly's grip, this was getting very awkward for everyone at the table, and the smooth jazz music playing in the background wasn't helping.

"Oh, Courtly good to see you (I think)." Alister said awkwardly, but this didn't affect Courtly one bit.

Bunny was shocked at what was going on as Courtly was basically throwing herself to Alister, her Alister. It wasn't bad enough that Courtly was slightly older than Bunny, the jester girl had other qualities that drove boys in their age group wild. She was: slim, a mature voice, a cockney accent, a wild personality, and a bad girl attitude and makeup. While, Bunny was a wallflower, of course Alister would fall for Courtly.

"Everyone, meet Courtly Jester." Lizzie said breaking up the awkward moment. "You cold say she's a bit of a wild card."

"Oh,why, it's little Lizzie Hearts! I didn't even notice you sitting there... Right next to me." Courtly said smugly as she chuckled.

Lizzie gave a gasp then slammed her fist on the table and addressed Courtly.

"This is your future **QUEEN** your talking to!" Lizzie said furiously, she would not let someone like Courtly try to bring her down.

"Oh! Are you now!" Courtly questioned with a smirk.

Lizzie gave another angry gasp as Courtly chuckled.

From what the group was seeing Courtly and Lizzie did not like each other at all.

"So anyway, Courtly are you a student at Wonderland High too?" Raven asked the jester girl trying to ease the whole awkward conversation.

"I'm the student body president!" Courtly answered proudly. "You might say it's my business to know what's going on around here."

Courtly walked towards Apple with her hands on the table like the bad cop in a good and bad cop interrogation.

"Starting with who? Are? You?" Courtly questioned.

"Hi, I'm Apple White." Apple answered sheepishly.

"Those too are Darling Charming and Briar Beauty." Both girls waved blankly at Courtly.

"That's Raven Queen," Apple said pointing to Raven. "And we're from Ever After."

"And you're here because?" Courtly asked suspicious.

"It's kinda a long story-" Apple began to explain.

Lizzie then came over and covered Apple's mouth with her hand.

"Which you do not have time to tell." Lizzie told Apple sternly.

"But, you see, there's a plot against the Queen, Lizzie's mom, and we've come to stop it." Apple whispered.

"You don't say." Courtly said.

* * *

Audience Participation

Raise your hands up to facepalm yourselves because Apple gave out too much information in 3.2.1. GO!... Thank for participating, now you may return to the fanfic.

* * *

"She _did_ say! And far too much of that!" Lizzie said glaring at Apple.

"I thought that maybe she could help us get excused from school." Apple said explaining her actions to a still glaring Lizzie.

"She has a point. This vice-principal seems more strict than Headmaster Grimm." Darling said trying to get the blame off of Apple.

"Seriously! I've never met anyone who's a stickler for the rules besides Headmaster Grimm." Raven agreed.

"Mnn! On the contrary, I think the vice-principal is pretty keen on shaking things up a bit." Courtly said as she scooped Raven's face into her hands and poked her nose.

*BRING*

"Ah ho-ho!" Courtly laughed as she stood on the railing of the loft. "There's the bell, it was really interesting meeting you girls."

Courtly calmly jumped off the railing plummeting to the ground below. Everyone gasped in horror as they ran to the side to make sure the jester girl was safe. Only to see Courtly was perfectly safe sitting on top of a large floating fish.

"Good luck in your classes!" Courtly said smugly.

* * *

Elsewhere in the School

The White Rabbit was hopping along reading some papers that were subjects involving: classes, staff, students, and Taco Tuesday for lunch the next school year. He looked up to see Courtly leaning on the lockers outside of class. He quickly and quietly tried to hope away before she could notice him.

"Hang on rabbit!" Courtly stopped him in his tracks.

"Y-y-y-yes, Ms. Jester?" The White Rabbit asked tensefully.

"Those girls, you know, the uh, transfer students, change their coursework. Make it difficult for them."

The White Rabbit was about to protest only to drop his papers. He started to pick them up one for Courtly to step on one.

"You don't want to make the vice-principal angry, do you?" Courtly questioned mockingly.

"No,no,no,no!" The White Rabbit shakes his head.

"Then change their coursework! Make it impossible! Those girls must not graduate!" Courtly said as she walked away.

The White Rabbits ears slumped, he really, really, really, didn't want to do this to his daughter and her friends. But, Courtly was vice-principal and she scared the rabbit pelts out of him. And it was not wise to go against the vice-principals orders.

'So you want to save your mummy huh, Lizzie?' Courtly thought as she walked throughout the empty hallways. 'Well I'm afraid the cards are not in your favor.'

Courtly gave a very low laugh as she opened the door to the school's office before disappearing.

* * *

Hey, sorry I haven't been updating. With the end of one holiday and another one coming up and schoolwork things have been busy. Next chapter will be up soon, bye!


	4. Pop Quiz

Yeah, I know I've been gone for a long time. But I plan to finish this fanfic by this month or next, so let the chapter begin.

Pop Quiz

The teens were now running down a corridor to their next class. After, the first few classes they felt like they were ready for anything. Well, almost anything.

"I 'am ready to roll!" Briar exclaimed ready for the next class.

"Let's do this!" Kitty added with equal excitement.

"You know, I actually got a good feeling about-Chess?" Raven stopped herself as she looked at her surroundings.

The teens were now outside on a field styled as a red and white chess board, with large chess pieces, and other Wonderland students.

"Man, I'm horrible at chess." Raven groaned.

"Don't worry, Raven." Alister said bravely. "You guys have the captain of the chess team by your side."

"You're the only member of the chess team." Raven said dryly as the other girls giggled.

"Hey, not so loud." Alister said in a hushed voice. "I'm kind of a big deal around here."

"It's not so bad," Apple said. "Once, you know the rules you just have to think ahead."

Suddenly, the ground moved the teens and other students feet lifting them on a spade platform except for Raven and Alister.

"Sorry, didn't see that coming." Apple apologized.

"Logic and illogic, strategy and tragedy, I'am your instructor." The Red Rook piece said. "Raven Queen and Alister Wonderland time for your quiz."

"WHAT, A QUIZ?!" Raven exclaimed. "Can someone else do it?"

"No, we must assume our positions on the board." The chess piece said. "White Queen and White pawn, step aside."

"I never get to play." The White Queen said in annoyed tone as she picked up her dress and walked away.

The White pawn looked grateful and ran away from the board as fast as he could.

Apple watched as the two White pieces left and wondered if this White Queen was related to her princessology teacher The White Queen of Wonderland and if they were sisters or other female relation. But, the thought quickly went away as the game began.

"Alister and Raven take your positions." The Red Rook piece said.

The teens took their positions on their podiums.

"Is this right?" Raven asked Alister.

"Don't worry you're doing fine." Alister said.

"Ready, begin!" The Red Rook piece announced.

"Wait, What, WHAT DO I DO?" Raven panicked.

"Sorry, the game has begun and helping the enemy is against the rules." The red chess piece said as he slide on the board.

"Don't worry, Raven. We just need to tell that pawn to move forward two spaces." Alister instructed.

Suddenly, one of the pawns was knocked away by a tall pale woman in red, who giggled at the deed she had done.

"The Red Queen Strikes." The Red Queen proclaimed with glee. "Your turn White Queen and pawn."

"But, wasn't that my turn?" Raven asked confused.

"A turns a turn." A white chess piece said. "Say, one of us turns to talk to you that's a turn."

And as if on cue the Red Queen struck the white chess piece and two others, Alister was grateful he wasn't in that path.

"You can't do that, that's against the rules." Apple pouted.

"Stop talking to the pawns." Lizzie instructed. "Just get away from them."

Alister and Raven got off their podiums and ran for it.

"Red Knight to Bishop 7!" The Red Queen proclaimed.

Sudden a red chess horse stood in front of Raven, as she looked up she saw a familiar face.

"Chase Redford?" Raven said surprised.

"Sorry about my mom." Chase apologized.

"That Red Queen is your mother?" Raven questioned.

"Well, she raised it's a long story." Chase answered as he pulled down his helmet as his voice changed. "Anyway, I just want to say how truly sorry I'am that I to - attack you!"

"ATTACK ME?" Raven screamed as she raised her hands to defend herself.

"Well, rules are rules." Chase said as he raised his sword above him ready to attack Raven.

"RAVEN!" The friends screamed as Chase was about to harm her, the only thing Raven could do was close her eyes.

*CLING*

As Raven looked up she saw that Chase's sword barely touched her; she wasn't covered in blood or missing a body part, she was alive. What she saw before her was a White Knight blocking Chase's attack with ' _his_ ' sword.

"Not while I still stand." The White Knight said gallantly.

"The White Knight!" Raven said with glee as she felt somebody grabbed her hand.

"Raven, come on, let's go." Alister said as he grabbed Raven's hand and ran away from Chase.

"Stop talking." The Red Queen shrieked "And attack, ATTACK!"

"As you command, mother." Chase answered his mother as he attacked the White Knight.

"Real swords? What kind of chess game is this?" Briar questioned as she looked at Maddie. "Do not tell me this makes sense to you."

"Of course it does. They're not playing chess at all, they're playing un-chess." Maddie started to explain. "You can move your pieces anywhere you want as long as it is not a chess move."

"Wait!" Raven stopped running and yanked her hand out of Alister's grip. "So we're playing un-chess?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Alister asked.

"NO! What made you think I knew how to play un-chess?" Raven said.

"Well in my defense you did say you were bad at chess, not un-chess." Alister answered.

Raven gave Alister an awful glare that screamed 'as-soon-as-this-is-over-we're-going-to-have-a-very-long-talk- **VERY-LONG**!'

"My queen," The White Knight interrupted. "I have blocked the attack, what is your command?"

"Ah, you mean it's my turn?" Raven questioned.

"Yes, my queen." The White Knight answered as ' _he_ ' blocked the attack.

"And I issue any command I want?" Raven questioned.

"Yes!" Alister answered as he tried to pull Raven away.

"Well if this is an un-chess game, then, I. Declare this battle is now a magic-off" Raven announced.

"WHAT?" Everyone questioned the move.

"A brilliant move by the White Queen- " The Red Rook said. "All moves must now be magic."

The chess board was now littered with potion bottles and magic wands to be used by the pieces.

"Uh, magic, that-that's not what I trained for." Chase admitted.

"That's what I'm counting on." Raven said.

"Quick everybody, grab a potion!" The Red Queen shrieked.

Many of the red pieces grabbed a potion and started to drink it and as if on cue all the red pieces (minus the queen and Chase) were turned into sheep.

"Is this gonna be a running gag?" Briar questioned.

Alister was about to grab a bottle that had lemon yellow potion, before Raven slapped it out of his hands.

"Don't drink that, it's a toad warts potion!" Raven said.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ever After High

Library

Hopper was currently reading a book titled '100 Ways to Woo a Damsel', until he felt as though someone said the word 'TOAD'.

"HEY!" Hopper slammed his hands on his desk.

"SHH!" The Step-Liberians hushed Hopper.

This caught many students attention, but they shortly went back to reading their own books. Interesting enough that wasn't the weirdest thing to happen in the library.

* * *

Back to Wonderland High

"Then what potion should we take?" The White Knight ask.

" I don't know maybe a speed spell or-AHH!" Raven let out a scream as a lightning bolt came her way.

"You shall weep for my army you've turned to sheep!" The Red Queen shouted in riddlish as she held a gold wand with a lightning bolt on top and shot it again.

As Alister and Raven shield themselves from the blast the White Knight used ' _his'_ sword to block the attack.

"Go, find a wand or spell to end this game!" The White Knight said blocking lightning attacks.

"Raven, you know magic, why don't you cast a spell or something?" Bunny asked.

"You guys know every time I use my magic for good it backfires." Raven explained.

"Then why did you choose a magic-off?" Alister questioned.

"What was I suppose to choose, a dance-off?" Raven spatted.

"That would've been interesting to see." Kitty purred.

'No it wouldn't.' The Narrator thought she watched the original scene.

Alister and Raven continued looking through many potions.

"What about this one?" Alister said as he pulled out a potion.

"That'll cause hair loss." Raven answered.

"This one?"

"Facial acne."

"How about this?"

"Pink eye."

Suddenly, Alister pulled out a blue wand with a snowflake on top and handed it to Raven. "Will this help?"

"That'll do!" Raven said as gripped the wand.

As Raven aimed her wand to blast the Red Queen, the White Knight appeared in front of them shielding them from Chase and the Red Queen's attack.

"If you plan to do something, please do it now." The White Knight said.

Raven blasted the wand freezing the son and mother in their tracks.

"The Red Knight and Queen have fallen, you pass!" The Red Rook in sheep form said.

The students cheered as they passed the quiz. Once the game was finished the board and pieces returned to normal.

"I'm sorry we lost mom." Chase said to his mother.

"Oh, that's fine my little Red Knighty, I know you tried your best." The Red Queen said as she pinched Chases cheeks.

"Mom, not in front of the chess pieces." Chase said while blushing.

"I'm glad you two are safe." Briar said as the group got down from the platform.

"I'm just glad he showed up, thank you White Knight." As Raven turned around The White Knight was gone. "Wherever you are."

"Hey, where's Darling?" Apple questioned as she looked around for her future sister-in-law.

"I'm right here." Darling said. "Finding the little princess' room here was a little hard."

*School Bell Rings*

"Oh dear, oh dear. The time is now two o'clock and here are the assignment: the vice principal has declared that next Thursday shall fall on a Wednesday; the tortoise shell stop mocking the turtle, and Raven, Lizzie, Apple, Kitty, Briar, Maddie, Alister, and Bunny's schedules have been changed, you will report to teatime 101." The White Rabbit said.

Suddenly, a trapdoor opened under them sending the teens tumbling down and land with a thud. As the teens got up they moaned in pain Lizzie hit an invisible wall. The lights flickered open to reveal they were in a giant glass cube. The sound of cheering filled the air, but nobody was there. Unknown to them Courtly was sitting in the audience chairs like she was about to watch a really good movie, but she was really about to watch Lizzie and her friends fail.

"HAHA, welcome to class! I see you're ready! Teatime has commenced."The March Hare announced.

The March Hare pulled down a lever rleasing tea from the bottom of the cube.

"What is this? What's going on?" Kitty panicked.

"This is never how teatime works." Lizzie cried out.

"Where are the bread-and-butterflies? And there are no chairs to switch places." Maddie added.

"It's too much tea- how do we make it out of here?" Raven question.

"There's nothing in here to break the glass." Darling said as she scanned the room.

Maddie walked toward the March Hare hoping he would help them. "Excuse me, Mr. March Hare, how do we get out of here?"

"Look at me, hahah, I'm standing three feet below tea level, haha." The March Hare laughed as he pressed an audio button that played a laugh track.

"Riaow!" Kitty meowed as the tea continued to rise. "What are we supposed to do?!"

"We're almost at the top, think fast everyone, before we run out of time!" Apple panicked she hasn't been this afraid of drowning since the well accident.

"OH, it's too hard to think in here. I wish we could, I don't know, think out there instead." Raven blurted out.

*POOF*

"WOAH!" Raven exclaimed. She was now on top of the cube.

"How did you do that?" Apple questioned.

"I don't know ... I guess I thought outside the box." Raven admitted.

"That's it we gotta think outside the box." Alister said as he poofed out of the box as well.

Courtly gasped as the White Rabbit smiled: they figured out the lesson!

One by one everyone was out except for Apple.

"Here goes nothing." Apple said as she closed her eyes and sank to the bottom only to open her eyes again and to be with her friends. "We did it!"

"Just in time too. You never want your tea to steep for too long." Maddie added.

After, the near death experience the teens deserved a good laugh.

"You've passed, hahaha." The March Hare said as he pressed the cheer button. "I'm off to find a cup of sugar for my cube of tea."

The White Rabbit was bouncing with joy until Courtly gave him a nasty glare.

POOF

"WOAH, LOOK OUT!" Raven screamed as a giant heel almost squashed the group.

"We've shrunk!" Apple gasped.

"Or the school has grown huge." Raven acknowledged.

"Yes, sometimes it's hard to tell - AH!" Lizzie let out a scream as more giant students walked by. "That's it! I, for one, have had quite enough! It's high time we saw the vice-principal!"

"How do we get to the office?" Briar questioned.

"It would be difficult to walk there, due to our new heights." Bunny added.

"This is the only door we can reach, so clearly, it's the right one to use." Maddie said as she opened the door and waltzed on in.

"I'm never gonna get used to your logic." Raven jokingly said as everyone walked into the room.

The teens walked down a long dark hallway covered with gold mirrors on the walls. The closer the group got to the door the smaller the hallway got. As soon as Lizzie reached the doggy-door sized door she crawled out of it with the others behind.

A pendulum clicked as the group turned to a desk with the chair turned around so the group couldn't see the vice-principal.

"Vice-principal, glad I caught you. I required a word. My name is, Lizzie Hearts, daughter of the Queen of Hearts, and my friends and I need your help."

"We need to graduate, but our class schedule keeps changing." Raven spoke as the others nodded in agreement.

"The classes are dangerous!" Kitty added.

"And their getting harder and harder to pass." Apple also added.

"If this keeps up we may not be able to graduate, at all!" Alister agreed.

"That sounds simply _dreadful!_ " The chair rotated to reveal a cackling Courtly.

The group gasped. Courtly was the vice-principal?

"COURTLY?" Raven gasped. "YOUR THE VICE-PRINCIPAL?"

"I just said that" The fanfic author said.

" If you'd bothered reading the school bylaws you'd know. As student council president, I am also the acting vice-principal. And as vice-principal, I am also principal. See? It's a matter of principal! " Courtly scoffed as she filed her nails.

"But, then you can help us. " Apple began to explain. "You see Lizzie's mom is in danger-"

"Oh, and you really want to get to her birthday party by teatime, or she'll never hear the plot to kick her off the throne. Ah, what a shame school isn't over yet." Courtly said as she played with her pendulum.

"But, your the vice-principal, you can release us." Lizzie tried to reason with Courtly.

"Oh, but look." Courtly said pointing to a giant clock that looked like in belonged in Las Vegas. "It's only eleven o'clock in the morning. School never lets out at eleven."

"ELEVEN O'CLOCK?! Time's moving backwards, but that's impossable!" Apple panicked.

"As your future queen ,I, Lizzie Hearts, I command you to release us!" Lizzie commanded Courtly.

"Command do you?" Courtly questioned. "Well, my clock's are what count in my school, and this one says it will never be three o'clock."

Courtly cackled as she pulled the lever to the slot machine clock. The images now flashed Courtly's face, the clock started to light up, and the clock's hands moved non-stop.

"TH-Thats's cheating." Kitty stuttered.

"MY MOTHER WILL HEAR OF THIS!" Lizzie shouted as her face turned red.

"HA! Your mother? What'll I care about your mother?" Courtly questioned as she cartwheeled onto her desk. "She won't be queen much longer!"

"Why it's-" Maddie stopped giggling as things became clear. "it's as if you almost want the plan to overthrow her mother to succeed."

"OF COURSE I DO!" Courtly enraged as she stomped on her desk. "BECAUSE IT'S MINE!"

"You-you're the traitor." Lizzie shouted.

"You think your so special 'cause you were born to be a queen!" Cortly mocked as she catwheeled toward Lizzie. "But, you forget! A JOKER CAN BE ANYTHING SHE WANTS! HAHAHA!"

Courtly started cartwheeling around the room and chanting.

"A JOKER BECOMES A QUEEN! IT HAPPENS ALL THE TIME! THE JOKER BECOMES A QUEEN! IT HAPPENS ALL THE TIME!" Courtly stopped when she noticed no one understood what she meant. "AH, don't you play cards?"

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Lizzie charged at Courtly in a blind fury.

Lizzie pounced on Courtly and started to claw at her face and tugged at her jester hat.

Alister, Kitty, Maddie, and Bunny ran to Lizzie to get her off of Courtly, while Raven, Apple, Briar, and Darling held Courtly from running away.

"SECURITY CARDS!" Courtly screamed, and on cue and surrounded the group and seized them. "Escort them back to their classes, where they will spend the rest of their lives."

"Courtly Jester! You may be a joker, but this is not funny. You will pay for this!" Lizzie hissed.

"HA! Not when I am the new queen." Courtly countered back as she poked Lizzie's nose.

"Not gonna happen Courtly!" Raven shouted.

"We'll never let you become the queen." Apple added.

"Oh, really?" Courtly giggled. "This is my school, and we follow my rules, and I can do whatever I want."

"Just because your in charge doesn't mean you can control everyone!" Darling spoke out against Courtly.

""That's right! Briar agreed.

"And you can't really keep us here forever, you'll have to let us go eventually." Bunny added.

"How the heck did you get nominated as vice-principal?" Kitty questioned.

"If you really want to graduate and leave to leave her, it's easy." Courtly pulled down a lever and a very large pink scroll fell from the ceiling.

"This contract stipulates that you've signed over all your rights as the heiress to the Queen of Hearts's thrtone to ME!" Courtly said with a proud grin.

"NEVER!" Lizzie hissed at Courtly's face.

"It's a simple choice, Lizzie Hearts." Courtly said as she clicked a pen. "You- and your friends- can spend the rest of your lives here at school, or. Voluntarily, sign the dotted line. "

Courtly shoved the pen and contract towards Lizzie. Lizzie looked down at the contract; if she didn't sign she and her friends would be stuck at Wonderland High forever, and if she did sign Courtly would rule all of the Hearts Kingdom and Lizzie would have no destiny.

"I-but-my friends will be free?" Lizzie stuttered.

"WHOA! Don't do it Lizzie!" Maddie said towards her friend.

"You won't have a destiny anymore." Alister said.

"She'll become queen of Wonderland." Briar said.

"But Briar, she'll let us go. If we stay here we're doomed anyway." Lizzie explained as she clutched the pen and contract.

"Lizzie, listen to me." Raven said as she stepped in front of the group. "You have to be the Queen of Hearts. You've been preparing for this moment since you were born to when you came to Ever After. You wanted to be a gentler, kinder, and quieter Queen of Hearts. It's your...destiny."

The teens gasped as Raven mentioned the word destiny. She hated the word destiny, especially if one add her + being evil + the next evil queen= destiny!

"Raven?" Apple squeaked not believing what Raven had just said.

"I know, I've never been big on destiny. But look, sometimes following your heart, and following your destiny is the same thing! Your heart has always been set on being the next queen, Lizzie. You can't give it up now."

"How heartfelt." Courtly said with face sincerity in her voice, that changed into a demanding voice as she pointed at Lizzie. " . THE CONTRACT!"

"I-" Lizzie looked down at the contract and her facial expression changed to a determined one. "I WON'T!"

Lizzie threw the contract to the ground and snapped the pen in half. The teens cheered at Lizzie's choice not to give up her destiny. Courtly was shock, seems she had underestimated the young princess.

"Then, you are condemned to detention!" Courtly announced as the group gasped.

"UH..UH vice-principal, Wonderland school rules say you cannot give them a detention without a-uh " Courtly frightened the White Rabbit as she cornered him.

"Without what?" Courtly questioned clearly not in the mood.

"Without a disciplinary trial . At the school court." The White Rabbit answered.

"Why'd I permit that?" Courtly laughed hysterically.

"Actually, it's your rule." The White Rabbit answered.

"It is? Then it must be followed! A trial would be a fun way to find you guilty! Summon the witnesses! Prepare the court!"

Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. The teens must now prove their innocents or be found guilty by Courtly, and where are Dexter, Cedar , and Ginger? Guess we'll have to find out next time!


	5. Trial of Wonderland

Trial of Wonderland

"RAOW!" Kitty meowed in pain as one of the guard cards pushed her. "Quit shoving."

"What are we going to do now, with Courtly in power there's no way we can win?" Bunny questioned as the group continued to walk.

"Yes we will-" Lizzie said with determination. "Courtly may rule the school, but my mother and I are the true rulers here. Our subjects will not betray us."

"I sure hope your right, Lizzie." Apple said.

"We're gonna need a miracle." Briar mumbled to herself.

* * *

Back at Ever After High

Dexter, Ginger, and Cedar thought that Raven's misfired spell transported the group somewhere in the school. They searched everywhere high in low; to the dorms, cafeteria, to the Wonderland Grove. Now they were walking up one of the school's highest towers.

"They must be around here somewhere." Cedar said as Dexter helped her up the trapdoor.

"There is no around here somewhere, we've searched the entire school." Dexter said as he scanned outside the window looking for Darling and Raven.

Ginger and Cedar saw how tensed Dexter was he really cared for his twin sister (COUGHANDRAVENCOUGH), just moments ago he almost charged into one of the ladies' rooms in the school to find them. Suddenly, Ginger noticed a rather large trunk.

"Well-" Ginger started as Cedar and Dexter looked at her. "We didn't check this trunk!"

"You guys know I can't tell a lie and I must saw; I doubt they all would fit in there." Cedar said as she pointed at the trunk.

"There's only one way to find out." Dexter said as he tried to lift the hood of the trunk. "Where's Blondie when you need her?"

"Need a hand?" A quiet voice came from nowhere surprised the three.

From the shadows stepped out Cerise Hood.

"Cerise?" The three gasped as Cerise walked toward the trunk, opened it, and revealed it was empty.

"Well it was worth a shot." Cedar admitted.

"What are you guys doing up here anyway?" Cerise asked.

"We're looking for Raven, Apple, Maddie, Briar, Lizzie, Kitty, Bunny, and Alister. You see Lizzie's mom, the Queen of Hearts, is in danger! So we were trying to find a way to Wonderland. Raven used a spell, but it misfired, and we don't know where they are." Cedar blurted out.

Cerise blinked for a moment still processing all that information.

"Okay." Cerise answered.

"And Daring's helping us too." Dexter added.

"YO! LITTLE BRO!" Everyone turned to the window to see Daring riding on his dragon, Legend. "I've guessed where Darling is! Climb on!"

"Uh, I don't know Daring. You just got your license to fly one of those." Dexter nervously answered as he pointed towards Legend.

"Oh come on you only live once upon a time." Daring convinced the group.

"Please, never saw that again." Cedar said as Daring helped her up.

"EVER!" Cerise added.

The teens were now flying on legend around the school.

"The way I see it, Darling just ran off to. Wait for it." Daring paused for dramatic effect. "The library!"

"She has been doing awful lot of research there lately." Dexter agreed.

"Bookworm Darling and klutzy Dexter. Ah-haha! It's hard to believe you two are my siblings sometimes."

*Crash*

Legend was so engrossed in the conversation they (she when Dragon Games came out) crashed into the school and fell down a few floors of the school until they flew out the front door.

* * *

Cut Scene

A gingerbread police officer was writing down notes of the accident, as Legend had a sorry look on their (her) face.

"Um, you all go in without me." Daring said awkwardly.

* * *

Back to Wonderland

" I have been appointed as your defense counselor for school court. Now please, hop along! " The White Rabbit announced.

"You've got to let us go!" Raven pleaded with a card guard. " Please have a heart."

"Can't have a heart, I'm a diamond." The card guard said as he pointed at his chest to reveal a large red diamond.

* RIMSHOT *

Raven couldn't tell is he was being serious or joking, either way she was not impressed.

"Shuffle along now;" A black clubs card guard ducked down to Lizzie's level said."- keep your face down, play your cards right, maybe they'll cut you a deal."

Lizzie gave him a small smile, at least someone was giving them useful advice.

The group was lead to a platform in the courtroom, they gasped as the platform raised up into the air. The courtroom was filled with a few students and the faculty. From the large judge seat a large caterpillar rose up.

"Who are you?" The Caterpiller judged questioned the group.

"I 'am Lizzie Hearts!" Lizzie announced in a booming queenly voice. "Daughter of the Queen of Hearts. And you are all in a lot of trouble."

The students body couldn't believe it. It was the missing Lizzie Hearts who escaped during the Evil Queens curse. Many were dumbfounded, some lost their breathes in disbelief, while a few laughed at her statement.

"If we were in trouble, it stands to reason that we would be the ones we would be the ones on trial. And yet, there you are. Therefore, it follows that you, not me, are the ones in trouble. It's logic."

"Makes sense to me." Maddie admitted.

"Not now. Maddie!" Darling nudged Maddie's shoulder as she spoke through her teeth.

"Who's side are you on?" Lizzie hissed at Maddie.

"Lizzie, I got this." Raven said as she cleared her voice. "Your Honorable! Ah, eh, you see this is a misunderstanding."

"And what don't you understand?" The Caterpillar asked in his Wonderlandian way.

"NO,no ! Not us! You! We came to this school by accident." Raven explained their case.

"And we're aren't being allowed to graduate." Apple added.

"The classes are getting harder for us to pass!" Bunny also added.

"Why should you graduate for misunderstanding?" The Caterpillar questioned unimpressed. " Understanding is the point of an education. And, you've said yourself that you've missed it."

"We certainly did not say that! " Alister shouted.

"You're twisting our words. This is all happening because of that-that-that horrible Courtley Jester!"

*GASP*

Everyone in the courtroom gasped as if Apple had just said a very naughty word. Raven was taken aback, she never heard Apple called anybody horrible not even her, Duchess, or Faybelle. But, this situation really wasn't helping Apple keep her calm or sanity.

As if on cue the double doors swung wide open to reveal a grinning Courtly.

"All rise for her prosecutorial excellence, Courtly Jester." The White Rabbit announced.

"OH NO!" Raven exclaimed as she looked Courtly in the eyes.

"No need to rise on my account. I am but a humble public servant. With vast powers over each and everyone of you. HAHAHA! Courtly cackled as she jumped from place to place before reaching the judge. "So, where were we?"

"They've pleaded their case, I'm not convinced." The Caterpillar judge answered.

"WHAT!" Briar shouted. "We hardly said anything!"

"Even by Wonderland standards this is crazy." Alister added.

" You're our counsler! Aren't you suppose to be helping us?" Raven pleaded with the White Rabbit.

"Yes, in time." The White Rabbit said as he pulled out his pocket watch.

"But, dad we need you now!" Bunny begged as she was on the verge of tears.

"Enough!" Courtly shouted. "I hereby charge you all with: unruliness."

The crowd gasped!

"If found innocent. Yeah, no way, won't happen. They will graduate, when guilty. It's detention for life. Or, off with their heads!" Courtly gestured the cutting off head part freighting the students and staff. "Whichever comes first."

'Once I become queen I will never get tired of that.' Courtly thought gleefully to herself.

* * *

Back (Again) at Ever After High

The Library

"And so, the friends back at Ever After High searched in vain for the missing girls and boys." Brooke narrated. "If only I could tell them, but they can't hear us narrators."

"Yeah, that's pretty annoying." The fanfic narrator said.

Cedar, Cerise, Ginger, and Dexter were in the school's library searching high and low for their missing friends.

Dexter perked up when he saw in the distance at one of the tables was a large pile of books blocking the body of a girl pair of black heel-less shoes like the kind Raven wore. Dexter dashed over to the table and swiped the books aside

"RAVEN!" Dexter exclaimed with excitement to see his crush.

"As if. And like, no talking in the library." Duchess scoffed as Dexter walked away.

"So anyway, she was like 'yes way'." Dexter turned to see Duchess talking on her mirror phone despite telling Dexter off about talking in the library.

*COUGHHYPERCITECOUGH*

"Their not here." Dexter sounded defeated as he walked towards the girls.

"It's true; I'm not picking up their scents." Cerise blurted out and the covered her mouth.

"Wait, what?" Ginger questioned.

"I meant I can' smell the perfume they use, you know how we all use different perfumes and can tell each other apart." Cerise lied hoping they would buy it.

"It's true I use a perfume that smells like oranges and peaches." Cedar admitted.

"Excuse me!" Duchess interrupted the group. "This is a library, some people are trying to study!"

A squeaky voice came out of Duchess's mirror phone.

"What? No! Not you!"

"SHH!" The Evil Step-Librarians shushed Duchess and did their 'I'm watching you ' hand signal.

"Hold on for a sec, I need go somewhere quieter to talk." Duchess said into the phone as she walked out of the library.

"OH- that got everyone's attention! Hey, wait a sec, if the Evil Queen can push a book off from a shelf from inside her mirror, perhaps this narrator can-" Brooke grunted as she used her strength to push one of the heaviest books off one of the shelves. It successfully works, but went unnoticed by the students. "Yes, oh, if only I could tell them about where there friends were. But, how?"

* * *

Back (Again) in Wonderland High

The students and staff were becoming unruly.

"Disorder, disorder, disorder! I call the first witness!" The Caterpillar shouted as he banged his gravels.

"Chase Redford, the Red Knight."

"Not fair!" Apple protested. "We weren't even students here!"

"But of course you were students here, because you were on my school grounds. Isn't that the rule?" Courtly questioned as she turned to Chase.

"It is. And I am duty-bound to follow it. Rules are rules." Chase answered.

"When they received their class assignments, what did they do?"

"I guess they sped off down the halls." Chase answered.

"So you might say they were running in the halls?"

"Well, technically,-"

"The halls were the ones running." Lizzie interrupted Chase. "And if your going to charge us for that you'll have to charge everyone else."

The students and staff looked at each other nervously, it was true, and would they be put on trail?

"No, Ms. Courtly they were on their way to class." Chase answered honestly.

Courtly growled that was one strike for her, but she wouldn't get the next one. Then Courtly thought of something very clever.

"Then do you mind explaining why you keep trying to leave the school so much? The rules state in order to leave you must graduate." Courtly smirked.

"I'll answer that -" Raven admitted. "I cast a spell so we can culd to Wonderland to stop her mother from being dethroned, by YOU!"

Everyone in the court room gasped again.

"It's true, Courtly admitted to us that she's trying to dethrone the Queen of Hearts so she can become queen of Wonderland." Bunny said.

The room gasped again.

"And she tried to get Lizzie to sign a contract so she could inherit the throne instead." Kitty added.

The court gasped again.

"Don't you see now? Courtly is making our classes harder so we can't graduate, and if we can't graduate we can't make it to the Queen's birthday party, and Courtly will become queen." Alister also added.

The room gasped again and all eyes were on Courtly. Chase turned to Courtly with the look of betrayal in his eyes.

"Is that true, Courtly?" Chase questioned the vice-principal who was the principal because it was a matter of principal.

"Of course not!" Courtly lied as she thought of something quick. " I wouldn't give students a class that they wouldn't pass, and they did, I knew they would."

"Can't you see she's manipulating you. Chase you're with her more times than anyone surely you know what she is truly like." Darling said looking at Chase.

"She's manipulating all of you! She's already your principal and has you all under her thumb, if she becomes queen she'll become unstoppable." Apple said to the court.

Courtly could see both staff and students questioning everything Courtly had put them through and if with the teens were saying was true. Courtly was about to lose; she had to think of something quick, and an idea did quickly come to her.

"Well, then do you mind explaining to the court how you got here in the first place." Courtly smiled as she heard gasped from the whole court room. "You've all been gone for months. I mean all the best warriors, scholars, magicians, and others have tried everything to get rid of the _EVIL QUEENS_ curse upon us and our wonderful world. But, now and today you are here care to explain that!"

"And remember it's best not to lie to the court. "As Courtly said that Raven felt sick.

"I did." Raven said barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry lovely-" Courtly said nose-to-nose from Raven making the young witch very uncomfortable.

" I brought us here." Raven admitted. "I cast a spell so we can could to Wonderland to stop her mother from being dethroned,by YOU!"

As Raven shouted Courtly fell on her butt, but the Jester girl stood up more curious than ever. The girl how just 'startled' her couldn't have just brought them here. Courtly stared at Raven's face and it looked so familiar...!

'NO! It couldn't be...Could it?' Courtly thought.

"And how in all of Wonderland did you do that?" Courtly questioned. "I mean the level 24 sorceress and sorcerers couldn't get the portals to other worlds to work, so how were you able to bring yourselves from to Wonderland from Ever After?"

This was getting the courts attention; how did this teenage girl was able to travel to a different world while many others with higher magic levels couldn't.

"Uh... Excuse us for just one moment." Briar said nervously.

"OBJECTION!" Courtly shouted.

"Overruled." The Caterpillar said nonchalantly.

The teens and the White rabbit huddled and whispered amongst themselves.

"What do we do?" Raven whispered. " I can't just tell them I was able to bring us here because I' am the Evil Queens daughter."

"She's right!" Bunny whispered. " If we do that we'll lose the case."

"But, if we don't, Courtly will know we're lying and we lose." Apple whispered.

"No matter what we do it's a lose-lose!" Briar panicked.

"As much as I really, really, really, really, hate to admit it I think telling the truth is our best option." Alister admitted.

"WHAT! HAVE YOU GONE MADDER THAN A HATTER AT A TEA AND HAT STORE?" The White Rabbit almost shouted that court could almost hear it.

"No, he's right, we all know Raven isn't evil." Maddie said. "Now it's time to prove to them."

"I-I don't know." Raven said looking down.

"Raven, please we have to our else Courtly will not only take over wonderland, she'll take over my mother." Lizzie pleaded.

Raven didn't say a thing she walked to the front of the podium and answered.

"I was able to bring us to Wonderland because of a spell by the Evil Queen, and before anyone can ask 'how could you do that? The Evil Queen's magic wouldn't work for you.'. Well, it did because I' am Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen. We came her today because Courtly Jester plans to dethrone the Queen of Hearts to take over Wonderland."

The room was silenced, no one said a word.

"She's come to finish what her mother started!" A voice shrieked out.

"We're all gonna die!" Someone shouted.

"She is evil!" Another shouted.

Raven had heard those words all her life; here she was telling the truth about Courtly's treason and all they saw was her mother in her. Raven shut her eyes as her magic started to flicker in her balled up fist, she was getting angry.

"No, she is not!" Raven turned to see Maddie with a fierce look on her face. " Raven is not evil, the only thing wicked about her is that she is wickedly awesome."

'Way to support your friend, Maddie!' The fanfic author thought.

"That's right, if it wasn't for her Courtly would've taken over Wonderland by now!" Lizzie shouted.

"Has the curse made you as mad as your mother?" The Caterpillar pointed his gravel at Lizzie.

"How dare you call my mother mad!" Lizzie shouted at the Caterpillar.

"I thought 'mad' was a compliment for you guys." Darling said.

"Not the way he just used it." Kitty answered.

A lightbulb- NO!- An upside down lightbulb went up above Courtly head as she came out with a clever scheme.

"Oh woe is me!" Courtly said over dramatically with an over dramatic pose as she raised her arm over her hand. " Can't you all see it?"

The court looked over each other confused.

Courtly cartwheeled towards Lizzie and wrapped her arms around the princess's head and squished it next to her's to they were side-by-side.

"The curse has effected our dear princess like it has done our queen! Now, she is sick; why else would she bring the Evil Queen's daughter to our now cursed Wonderland?" Courtly said.

The court room gasped. Of course the curse had taken Lizzie over it all made sense (to them anyway).

"It's not true! I'm not sick!" Lizzie shouted as she pushed Courtly off her..

"I've heard enough!" The Caterpillar said. " Princess Lizzie Hearts will be sent to the Nurse's office until is cured from this evil curse; as for the rest of you do you plead guilty or extremely guilty?"

"WHAT? GUILTY?" The White Rabbit questioned.

"Very well guilty as charged." The Caterpillar banged his gravels.

"That's not what I meant!" The White Rabbit exclaimed.

"Eternal detention for life!" Caterpillar banged his gravels again ignoring the White Rabbit.

Lizzie couldn't believe it after all the evidence mounting up on Courtly they lost the case.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm so sorry that I brought us to Wonderland." Raven apologized.

"This isn't your fault, Raven." Lizzie placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, then glared at Courtly's direction. "It's **hers**!"

Courtly didn't blink or lose her smirk, even with the daggers coming out of Lizzie's eyes.

"You'll have a hard time taking over Lizzie's destiny without the Storybook of Legends! And my mom, the Cheshire Cat, has it. So there!" As soon as Kitty finished she gasped at what she just said, and so did everyone else in the room.

Everyone has heard of the Storybook of Legends. A book that contained every fairy tale story throughout history that was safe secured at Ever After High. Every year the second-year students of Ever After High would sign the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day declaring to follow the footsteps as their ancestors before them for better or worse. Unknown to Wonderland due to be cutoff from the rest of the other worlds' news the Storybook of Legends was a fake and for the past hundred years nobody really signed the real thing.

And unknown to all, Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty, found the real one! But, she too afraid to return it, too afraid of sleeping for a hundred years only to wake up and find that her friends were long gone and the only ones to remain were Cupid, Faybelle, Raven, and Rosebella. So she threw it down a wishing well, unaware that it was the Well of Wonder that lead to Wonderland.

"The Storybook of Legends? Here? In Wonderland? HO-HO-HO, how the plot thickens." Courtly laughed. "Nice try Kitty, but only a fool would believe that the Storybook of Legends would be here of all places. Now, YO DETENTION WITH THE LOT OF YOU!"

Card guards appeared out of nowhere and started pushing the group (minus Lizzie and the White Rabbit) to detention.

"Dad, help!" Bunny screamed as she reached out her arm trying to reach her father.

"BUNNY!" The White Rabbit hopped towards her only to be stop by some card guards.

"You can pick your daughter up, after her eternal detention." A card guard with a gruff voice said.

"No, you can't-"

"Yes, I can." Courtly interrupted Lizzie , then said in a sing-song voice. "OH, school nurse."

Suddenly, the door slammed opened revealing eight pigs in neon nurse scrubs and strapped Lizzie on a stretcher.

"Let me go you foul swines!"Lizzie shouted.

"Foul? I didn't know we were part bird." One of the pig nurses squealed.

*RIMSHOT*

"Before you take her to the nurses office, may I have a word with my dear friend?" Courtly pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, vice-principal." A pig nurse agreed.

Courtly bent down to whisper in Lizzie's ears. "Sorry Lizzie, the deal is off!"

Courtly pulled out the contract in ripped it to shreds in front of Lizzie.

"I don't need you to sign the contract. I just need to sign your page in the Storybook of Legends and your destiny is mine." Courtly whispered.

" **I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS, JESTER!** " Lizzie shouted as her face turned blood red with fury.

"Okay, our talk is over; you can send her away now." Courtly said as she skipped away in delight.

" **OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!** " Was the last thing heard from Lizzie as the pig nurses pushed her away.

* * *

Detention

The fairy tale teens (minus Lizzie) were shoved into the detention room. The room was dark, the low ceiling was cover with pipes that dripped green slime, the floor was also covered in the same slime, the only solid foundation were the lily pads that had small chair and desks on them, the room was more of a swamp or a dirty pond then a detention room.

A loud snore surprised the teens as they turned their heads to see a mockturtle.

"I 'am the Mockturtle." The Mockturtle snored themselves awake (I'm not gonna lie at first I thought the Mockturtle was a she. Then, I noticed the tie and thought he's a he, but ladies can wear ties too. So for now the Mockturtle is they/them). "But, do not mock me for I 'am every bit as good as a real turtle. This is detention there is no escape. ZZZ."

The Mockturtle fell back to sleep leaving the teens alone in silence.

"Quick, let's escape!" Kitty blurted out quietly to not wake the Mockturtle.

The teens snuck out the room they came into only to come back to where they were.

"No, it can't be! We're right back where we started." Apple gasped.

They went back out the door again only to return to the detention room.

"There's no way out!' Briar panicked.

"There has to be a way out." Darling said. "They can't really keep us here for eternity. Right?"

* * *

The Vice-Principal's Office

Courtly's trapeze bar lowered her to her desk as she touch the intercom system. "Red Knight to my office at once!"

"Once I crash the Queen of Hearts birthday party, I'll take the Storybook of Legends from the Cheshire Cat."Courtly said to herself as she took a tube of her favorite red lipstick and walked to her towards her mirrors and drew a crown on top of her head.

"We'll see who's grinning then!" Court cackled as she drew a large smile on the mirror.

* * *

The Mirror Realm

The Evil Queen Cackled along with Courtly from inside the mirror prison. She saw and heard how the young girl was going to take over Wonderland. It was nice to know someone else was making the world more interesting.

"Scheme, my little fool." The Evil Queen said as she watched Courtly. "You have been a pleasant surprise. My own daughter may resist the call of evil, but you seem more than game."

"RATS!" Courtly just remembered. "The Cheshire Cat can turn invisible! How can my card tricks compete with that?"

"MM, looks like Courtly could use a little help. My evil influence, of course, speaks volume." The Evil Queen used what little magic she had to push a book of the shelf.

"Who's there?" Courtly gasped as she looked around her office.

"Read a little, Jester. Read your fill. Then rule Wonderland while I bend the world to my will." The Evil Queen laughed evilly.

* * *

Back to The Vice-Principal's Office

Courtly looked down to see the book that fell down from the shelf titled 'Teatime 101'. Suddenly, Courtly's hands felt like they were burning, she gave a shriek and dropped the book to the ground. Magenta flames engulfed the book, but didn't burn in, the hardcover of the book turned black, then chain motifs covered the book, and a bird skull with horns were now on the cover of the book. Courtly hesitated for a moment, but picked up the book and started to read it.

"Book of Evil Spells property of the Evil Queen *GASP*-" Courtly couldn't believe it in her hands was the book of the most evilest being to ever exist. "yes. Yes! OOH!"

"Security cards." Courtly ordered the cards to appear, as she cast her first evil spell onto them. "Time for you to prove your worth. I command you to crawl the earth."

Courtly's hand was engulfed with a bright lavender magic that wrapped around the card guards and shrunk them.

"At your service, Ms. Jester." One of the card guard squeaked with a chipmunk voice.

"My own evil powers." Courtly said as she knelt down to the cards level.

"You summoned me?" A confused Chase asked Courtly as he cleared his throat.

"Ah, yes, Red Knight." Courtly composed herself. " The Queen's birthday party starts in half an hour. I' am placing you in charge until I return."

"Yes, ma'am!" Chase saluted her. "In charge."

"You know my rules!" Courtly surprised Chase as she hang upside down from her trapeze bar. " You're not to break a single one."

With that the trapeze bar rose and Courtly was out of the room.

"Rules?" Chase gave a depressed sigh. "Are rules."

* * *

Nurse's Office

Lizzie was on one of the beds in the nurse's office hugging her legs close to her body as she rested her chin on her knees.

"My mother, I can't save her from Courtly." Lizzie softly sobbed. "There's nothing I can do!"

Lizzie cried as her tears ruined the heart makeup on top of her eye, she hugged her legs tighter, and her heart shattered.

So what did y'all think? Please, leave a review so I know if the story is going well. The next chapter will be the last chapter and I have an announcement to make as well. Till next time, bye.


	6. War for Wonderland

Hello, everyone I'm back and this is the final chapter of WTW(RW). As many of you know Hurricane Harvey hit Texas and many are still in need of help so I hope many of you can donate and give your prayers to them especially because I have family and friends-of-the-family in Texas (some which were effected by Harvey). I remember how Hurricane Katrina hit and how a horrible experience that was; I didn't know if I would be able to see my family members or friends again, if my house would still be there when I came back, or if anything would be the same. My family stayed with many relatives and friends in Texas and other states during Katrina until we were able to come back home. Now, Hurricane Irma just hit Florida and they said more hurricanes might be coming so it's all just a mess. So I wish to return the by pray and donations and I hope that we won't have any more natural disasters anytime soon. Thank you.

* * *

The War for Wonderland

Teacher's Lounge

The White Rabbit was pacing (well hopping) back and forth. The guilt of not helping his daughter and her friends when they needed him the most was weighing in on him. Now the teens were trapped in a eternal detention while Courtly was free to dethrone the Queen of Hearts.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear." The White Rabbit said to himself as he paced around the room. "Oh Dear! I'm afraid I made things much much worse. The children are in detention for life!"

The White Rabbit tugged on his ears, until a thought came to mind. "The rules say that students can't leave school grounds, but didn't say a word about the staff!"

The White Rabbit started to dig his famous rabbit holes hoping that this could help the teens escape.

* * *

Detention

Raven and Alister were walking around the room trying to come up with another way to escape. The others were sitting at the small desks looking bored to death; nothing was coming to them on how to escape their eternal detention.

Darling hated that they were stuck in detention as much as she hated sitting still. It reminded her of her assignments from Damsel-in-Distressing; just stay still and do nothing and wait to be saved. If only she could get to her White Knight suit she could bust them out of there. WAIT A SECOND! Darling got up from her desk and walked towards the Mockturtle's desk.

The Mockturtle snored themselves awake until they noticed Darling. "May I help you?"

"Yes you may, may I go to the ladies room real quickly." Darling asked politely.

The Mockturtle opened their desk and pulled out a hall pass covered with green slime. "Give this back when you return."

Darling took the slime-covered hall pass and walked out the door. As she checked to see that the cost was clear she slide the hall pass back from under the door and took off to her suit.

* * *

Back in Detention

"Are we sure there's absolutely positively no way out of here? " Bunny asked her fellow fairy tale teens.

"I would teleport us out of here to get help, but my powers aren't working." Kitty confirmed as she jumped on top of a cabinent with her famous smile to disappear then reappear. "See? No Good!"

"This could take a hundred years!" Briar roared.

"Aww, chin up, Briar. You could sleep right through it." Maddie giggled.

"Not helping, Madeline!" Briar hissed.

"Sorry." Maddie sheepishly apologized.

" Okay everyone, we just got to stay calm and think of the problem logically." Apple proposed trying to stay calm herself. "There must be something in this room to help us escape or give us a clue."

The teens started looking around the room, grabbing books, and stepping into the slimy muck under them. The humidity in the room was unbearable as sweat dripped down their faces and clung to their clothes. The sound of fart noises were becoming irritating as the sound of a tea kettle added to the insanity.

"EW!" Raven gasped as a drop of slime landed on her forehead. "This place is extremely icky! Someone think of something fast!"

"We've tried everything." Kitty admitted in a defeated tone.

"And the only door out leads us right back in." Briar claimed.

"We really will be here for life!" Alister panicked as he grabbed his hair.

"That's longer than, FOREVER!" Maddie gasped.

"And so the teens spent their full first minute in detention." Brooke narrated. " I so wanna help, if only I could do more than push books around."

This caught Maddie and Kitty's attention.

"You can push books?" Maddie exclaimed. "That's fantastic."

"Who is she talking to?" Briar whispered to Raven.

"She's talking to 'narrators'." Raven answered with air quotes.

"Narrators?" Briar raised an eyebrow.

"Look, as mad as it sounds, whenever Maddie talks to them and they never steered us wrong." Raven said defending Maddie.

"Okay..." Briar just said.

"Quiet in class, please ! I 'am trying to communicate with our invisible friend." Maddie interrupted. "Narrator, we need your help."

"I'd love to help, Maddie. But, narrators have rules too, besides I don't know how." Brooke admitted.

"Well, think of something." Kitty mumbled to herself inaudibly.

" Look at the teacup drawing." Maddie gasped as she pointed to doodles of a teacups all over the room. "And there, and there, and there. That's it!"

"Those are my dad's initials. He used to be in detention all the time! In fact, he was famous for getting out of detention." Maddie said proudly.

"You mean into detention?" Raven questioned.

"Nope, getting out." Maddie corrected Raven.

"So there is a way out! But how can we ask the Mad Hatter? No one even knows where to look for us."

"True, but don't forget. Dexter, Cedar, Ginger, and Cerise know you're missing. They're in the library trying to find you guys."

"Good. Narrator, if you can push a book, then I have an idea." Maddie said as she started to push books on the mucky floor.

* * *

Library

"They couldn't have just vanished from the world." Dexter said.

"But we've looked everywhere." Ginger objected.

"My glasses aren't showing anything." Cedar admitted wearing her truth glasses hoping they would help.

Suddenly, books started falling on the ground below them in a single line. The teens climbed down from the balconies toward the books.

"That was weird." Dexter blurted out.

"Wait a splinter, I'm getting something." Cedar uttered out.

The blue fairy in her glasses was pulling out words from the book to reveal a message. As the teens ran towards the books they got some strange looks from their fellow students.

"Raven's spell to Wonderland did fly in a Mockturtle's dungeon Wonderland High, seek help from the tea and hats guy." Cedar finished reading as she took off her glasses. "This is Riddlish. I think Maddie sent us a message."

"But what does it mean?" Dexter questioned.

"From what I got from it, Raven's spell somehow sent them to Wonderland and they need out help, and fast." Cerise acknowledged as she slammed a fist into her other hand."And we need to talk to-"

"SHH! This is a library! Are you as mad as a hatter?" The Step-Liberian hissed at the teens.

"MAD? Mad! Ha, that's it!" Ginger giggled.

* * *

Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe

"Why, that is hilarious!" The Mad Hatter laughed as he was supplying the teens with tea, tea sandwiched, and sweets. " Maddie in Wonderland? I don't believe it! Even with the world's sealed, she still manages to get locked in eternal detention. That's my girl! I'm so proud of her! She's just like her old dad, you know? I was in detention every other day . And, every other day."

"Okay, so if you were there so often, how do they get out? " Cerise questioned.

"Oh, that's easy. I used to do it all the time. There's a Wonderland High rule that not many people know about." Suddenly the Mad Hatter's expression turned blank and confused. " In fact, I don't even know. You see, I have a rememory problem. I'd forgot."

"WHAT?!" Dexter shouted at the top of his lungs. "How could you forget, are you Mad?"

" Dexter calm down, yelling will not help our friends or your sister." Ginger said as she placed her hands on his shoulders calming him down.

"Your right; sorry Mr. Hatter." Dexter apologized.

"For what lad I' am mad it's in the name; but I do know a rememory game that might help. If I just say the first word to come into my head it will help... Foot. See? It's working already." The Mad Hatter said acting giddy.

"Jabber." Cedar blurted out.

"Walking." The Mad Hatter answered while doing a walking gesture.

"Escape!" Dexter blurted.

"Teasacpe!" The Mad Hatter answered as he took a sip of tea.

"Detention?" Ginger questioned.

"Teadillywinks. *GASP*" The Mad Hatter gasped remembering. That's it, titiddlywinks."

"Yes!" Cerise exclaimed as she punched the air. "Now, how do we tell them?"

"I got an idea, anyone got a book?" Cedar asked.

"I just got a new note book for Advanced Wooing." Dexter said as he pulled out the navy blue notebook and navy blue pencil.

Cedar took them both and started to write her message and drop the notebook on the floor.

"Do you think it worked?" Cedar questioned.

"AUUGH!" Dexter screamed then slammed his head on the table. "It's hopeless Darling's in a eternal detention in Wonderland and I'm here drinking tea and eating cupcakes. What kind of big brother am I? I'm suppose to protect her."

Everyone put a comforting hand on Dexter's back, they knew how protective he was of his twin sister, and now she was in danger with the rest of their friends. A light bulb flickered above Ginger's head something she remembered when she was in Wonderland.

"Guys, I think I know how to send us to Wonderland." Ginger insisted.

Everyone (including the Mad Hatter) looked at her deeply confused.

"Just trust me on this we have nothing to lose." Ginger said.

Dexter stood up. " What will we need to get there?"

"Mad Hatter?" Ginger questioned Maddie's father. "Do you have a human sized oven?"

"I'm afraid not." The Mad Hatter answered. "But-"

* * *

The Basement

The basement was filled with ingredients for cakes, pies, and other sweets, barrels of herbs and spices, uncooked meats hanging, teapots, tea kettles, pans, and many other things you would find in a restaurant storage/ kitchen, but the one thing that stood out was the house-sized oven.

"Whoa!" Cerise gasped.

"Do you really need a oven that big?" Dexter said as he looked above his glasses making sure that the oven in front of him was real.

"Of course, I do." The Mad Hatter answered. "How else am I suppose to do my catering orders?"

"There's not a moment to spare, we need your biggest pie pan." Ginger said looking around the basement.

"Say no more." The Mad Hatter put his fingers to his mouth and gave a whistle.

Soon eight gingerbread workers came in with a giant pie pan that looked like four people could fit in it.

* * *

Montage

(Insert 1950's cooking music or listen to 'Drop the Strawberry' from the Steven Universe episode 'Together Breakfast')

The Mad Hatter, Ginger, Cerise, Cedar, Dexter, and the gingerbread staff were working together for the recipe to send them to Wonderland. The group were making the pie dough with flour, sugar, salt, and butter. They soon were peeling apples and peaches, pitting cherries, and cleaning blueberries and blackberries. The Mad Hatter helped Ginger added his rare ingredients that could only be obtained from Wonderland. They covered the pie pan with the dough, filled it with the fruits, then half way covered the top with dough.

End Montage

* * *

"So now what?" Cedar questioned.

*Doorbell Ring*

"I'll get it." The Mad Hatter said as he ran up the stairs and ran right back down with a rack of four weird looking suits. "Ginger the heat resistant suits are here."

"Great!" Ginger as she wrapped her hair, took off her jacket and heeled shoes, unzipped the suit and put it on, and placed the helmet on her head.

What shocked everyone was that she stepped into the uncovered section of the unbaked pie and sat in it.

"Okay guys , come on in our friends won't save themselves." Ginger ushered them in.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Dexter shouted.

"1. No I'm not. 2. This is the recipe for a message pie that I learned that 'may' take us to Wonderland. 3. We don't have time for this so get in." Ginger ordered in a demanding tone.

"It's true." The Mad Hatter added. "This pie recipe has been used to send messages to people for generations in Wonderland. Even today with text messages and e-mails it's still popular in Wonderland."

"See? There's your proof!" Ginger blurted.

"But will it work here, Ever After doesn't have the same magic or logic as Wonderland?" Cedar questioned.

"That is indeed a good question." The Mad Hatter admitted.

"Look, Ginger. I know you not gonna eat us and stuff, but getting into a house-sized oven isn't a good idea." Dexter stated.

"That's why I bought the heat resistant suits, now get in we're wasting time." Ginger said.

"But we don't know if it'll work. I won't lie I'm scared because I'll turn into firewood and I don't want you guys to turn into human meat pies. This isn't Sweeney Todd." Cedar admitted.

Ginger looked down in defeat. Sure, the recipe worked when she was in Wonderland where logic was a myth, but her in Ever After where logic was real (for the most part) she would accidently made her friends joined a suicide pact.

"I'm with you, Ginger." Everyone turned to see Cerise already in a heat resistant suit. "I've known Ginger since we were nursery rhymes. She would never put us in danger."

Cerise then went into the pie pan and sat next to Ginger.

"I cannot tell a lie; if it were me trapped in a different world Raven, Maddie, and the others would do anything to keep me safe." Cedar said with determination as she put her suit on.

"I'm coming too." Dexter said as he also put his suit on.

The four teens sat in the goopy fruit filling as the Mad Hatter was about to cover them in dough.

"Please bring my little teacup home." The Mad Hatter said as a tear ran down his eye. "I can stand to lose my home, my tea, and my hat. But, to lose my dear, Madeline-"

"Don't worry, we'll bring them back." Cedar said with a smile on her face.

"Good!" The Mad Hatter perked up. "And incase this goes wrong I have a chainsaw and a fire extinguisher. But, I don't really know how to work the fire extinguisher. "

"What do you mean you don't know how to work a fire extinguisher?" Cerise shouted.

Before they knew it they were covered in dough and placed in the oven.

"Sitting inside a pie, in a house sized oven... Sadly, this isn't the weirdest thing to happen to me." Cedar admitted.

Suddenly, purple and pink sparkles surrounded the teens as they disappeared.

* * *

Back in Detention

"Tiddlywinks?" Bunny questioned.

"Like the game?" Raven also questioned.

"That's what the message said 'Tiddlywinks will set you free'." Maddie quoted the message.

"Oh, a challenge. It's been so long." The teens turned to see an awake Mockturtle. " An obscure school rule: if you declare a challenge and pass the proficiency test, you are released from detention."

Kitty approached the Mockturtle with a tiddlywink in hand. "So we win at tiddlywinks, we get out?"

"Actually, any challenge will do. The acting vice-principal today is the Red Knight. So, that would be swords what fun!"

The Mockturtle pulled down a lever that made a train whistle sound that alerted the students and staff that a challenge was about to happen. Everyone, headed to the courtyard ready for a show. The back wall to the detention room opened and the teens lily pads began to move sending them to the courtyard.

"CHALLENGE, CHALLENGE, CHALLENGE!" The teens heard chanting until students started to appear.

"What's happening?" Briar shrieked.

" I could be wrong, but this might be a challenge." Maddie answered.

(Genius.)

Chase appeared after cutting apart a hedge. "As acting vice-principal, the rules decree that I must challenge you."

Out of nowhere the White Knight appeared.

"Then you know the rules allow a champion to take their place. Run - get to the queen's birthday and save her." The White Knight ordered them as they ran off.

"Oh no, Lizzie and Darling! There still inside the school!" Raven remembered as did the others.

"We have to go back and save them." Apple said.

"No, you guys go, get to party, I'll get them." Raven ordered.

"But, Raven-" Maddie tried to stop her friend, but she was already gone. "We can't let her go alone. I'm coming Raven."

"Maddie, no!" Alister shouted as he ran behind her.

"Alister!" Bunny shouted as she ran after him alone to be grabbed by Kitty.

"We all can't run after them we have to get out of here." Kitty said.

Bunny just nodded as the girls ran towards an exit.

* * *

Elsewhere

Insert 'Do You Wonder' song.

Ginger, Cerise, Cedar, and Dexter were floating inside a rabbit hole.

"What's happening?" Dexter shouted.

"Is this part of the recipe?" Cerise asked Ginger.

"I don't know!" Ginger answered.

Ginger was surrounded by tiny cakes with icing words that read 'Eat Me' on them. Her pink her had dark green streaks in it and it was fashioned like icing on a cupcake or soft served ice cream. Her cupcake hat turned into 'eat me' cake hair clips. Her dress was now pitched black with light pink polka dots on it. She now had dark green boots with a pink dripping icing design on them. The swirly-thing wrapped around Ginger's arms like bracelets with tiny cupcakes on them. Her glasses remained the same color but the frame changed as the left frame was heart shaped and the left was triangle shaped.

Cedar was surrounded by paintbrushes with a dab of red paint on the tips. Cedar's hair changed into an afro with lilac and red streaks in her hair with white and red roses in it. Her dress turned into a neon purple tunic dress with dark blue diamonds patterns on it. Her shoes turned lilac with red paint splatter designs on them. The swirly-thing wrapped around Cedar's hips like a built with tiny paint brushes on them.

Cerise was surrounded with bottles with messages on the tag that read 'drink me' on them. Cerise's cape shrank until it was a capelet with holes for her ears on it. Her hair transformed into a fishtail braid on her left shoulder with warm grey and ruby red streaks. She wore a silver corset dress with lime green clubs on the swirly-thing wrapped around Cerise's chest like a corset with tiny bottles on them.

Dexter was surrounded by shields as his glasses frame turned teal. His t-shirt turned into a gold buttoned shirt. His jacket was replaced with a silver coat with black heart buttons. His boots turned white with navy blue chevron pattern on them.

In a dark kitchen a light from the oven was lit, as purple sparkles came out of it.

*Gasp*

Ginger gasped as she crawled out of the oven with the others behind her. "What do you know those suits worked! I need to give them a good review."

" I don't know what's weirder the fact that we were just in a pie or we just crawled out of an oven." Dexter said.

"It's so dark in here, I can't see a thing." Cedar said.

Cerise eyes flashed a golden yellow as she saw everything in the dark. She turned around to mirror that revealed her ears were showing. Cerise panicked; her friends couldn't see her like this. Lucky, she saw a very large hat and placed it on her head.

"I think I found the switch." Cedar said as she switched the light on.

The light flickered on revealing the teens and their outfits.

"Whoa!" Dexter exclaimed.

" What happened to our outfits?" Ginger said examining herself loving her outfit.

"Now's not the time for that." Cerise stated.

"She's right let's get out of here and saved our friends." Cedar added as she pushed opened a door.

As the teens stepped out it revealed there just exited the Mad Hatter's home.

"Guys, look!" Cerise pointed up at the sky that had a green swirling vortex.

"Is that the Wonderland Curse?" Cedar asked shaking.

"We better find the others fast." Dexter said as he started to walk forward only for the ground below him to disappear and he let out a scream.

The girls grabbed Dexter and ran back inside the Hatter resident. As they looked outside the window they saw that the house was lifted into thin air and their were other clumps of land floating everywhere.

"Oh, this is bad." Dexter gulped.

"No problem, we just need another way out of here." Cerise said.

A flash of bright light appeared revealing the White Rabbit.

"Oh dear, I went the wrong way at the flying teapot, again." The White Rabbit grumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?" Cedar questioned the White Rabbit.

"Who are you, I've never seen you four before?" The White Rabbit answered nervously.

"I'm Cedar and this is Dexter, Cerise, and Ginger. We're from Ever After and we're looking for our friends. Their trapped at Wonderland High."

"I know, I'm the White Rabbit, Bunny's dad." The White Rabbit answered. "If I can reach the Queen of Hearts she would be able to release them."

"So if we met with the Queen we can rescue my sister and our friends?" Dexter asked with hope in his voice.

"Of course, all we have to do is head over to her party and- Oh no!" The White Rabbit gasped.

"Oh no, what?" Dexter asked.

"I forgot you need a present! Even if your invited it's important to have a present, the Queen of Hearts loves presents."

"I got it!" Ginger said as she opened the oven (with mittens on) to reveal her cupcakes from the meeting and the now miniature pie. "There's no rule about pies and cupcakes not being presents."

"Then, let's go!" The White Rabbit said as he jumped into his rabbit hole with the teens right behind him.

* * *

Hallways

The once crowded hallways were deprived of any life form, except for a young witch who was looking for her friends. Raven looked high and low, left and right, right-side-up and upside down, but still Lizzie or Darling anywhere.

"I could really use a 'you are here' map or something right now." Raven said to herself, then an idea struck her like lightning. "Okay, you may have messed up getting to the study hall, but you can't mess up now. TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE!"

*POOF*

In a cloud of purple smoke Raven disappeared and reappeared somewhere else. As Raven opened her eyes she was back in the now empty cafeteria.

"Oh come on!" Raven complained.

Raven attracted the attention of a pile of oysters on one of the cafeteria counters.

"AAHH!" The oysters screamed. "IT'S THE DAUGHTER OF THE EVIL QUEEN!"

The oysters jumped off the counter and leaped out of the cafeteria.

"You shellfish(s) didn't scream when I was eating you!" Raven shouted at the oysters. "Too the nurse's office!"

*POOF*

Raven reappeared in a neon pink room with black-and-white-checkered floor, with sinks with square knobs, and stalls; she was in the girls bathroom.

"Could you believe that the Evil Queen's daughter was here the whole time?" An elephant girl steped out one of the stalls.

" I know, I'm so freaked out my fur is still standing up." A cat girl said stepping out of another stall.

Both girls noticed Raven and let out a scream as they ran out the bathroom. "AAH! IT'S THE DAUGHTER OF THE EVIL QUEEN!"

"Gross! They didn't even bother to wash their hands."

*POOF*

Raven poofed into a classroom full of students that weren't released to see the challenge.

"The writing desk's bird has come to write a horror show!" A student screamed in Riddlish.

" She'll have our heads." Another shrieked.

" Run young ones, the Evil Queen's curse continues with her child." A Teacher screamed as she ushered her students out of the classroom.

"It's like I never left Ever After." Raven groaned to herself.

*POOF*

Raven was now in a room that was completely different from the rest of the school's rooms. It was a padded room and each pad was baby blue, light pink, or white, nothing like the neon colors that once surrounded her and the room had many different sized beds in it. On the walls were posters like; 'Feel Mad Soon' with an upside-down kitten hanging on a branch and another saying 'Get your Jabberwocky Shots' with a hand getting a shot with orange liquid in the syringe and in the background a shadow figure of a monster presumed to be the Jabberwocky. It finally hit Raven she was in the nurse's office, but there was no Lizzie or Darling to be found. Suddenly, Raven noticed a trail of pink flamingo feathers like the one on top of Lizzie's crown leading out of the room. Raven left the room and followed the trail.

* * *

Courtyard

"CHALLENGE, CHALLENGE, CHALLENGE!"

The students and staff of Wonderland high chanted as the White and Red Knight engaged in battle.

Their swords clanged into each other, neither one was going to give up, their cause was worth greater than themselves.

"Surrender, Whiter Knight, it is my duty to make sure they stay on school grounds and permeant detention!" Chase barked at the White Knight.

"NO!" The White Knight shouted. "Can't you see you are blinded by Courtly's rules that see has broken the rules already?"

"I will not listen to an ally of the Evil Queen!" Chase shoved the White Knight leaving a white streak on the ground.

"Raven is nothing like her mother." The White Knight said in a hushed voiced and knocked Chase off his feet.

The crowds gasped at the sight. Chase quickly got up and gave a loud whistle, which summoned a red chess piece horse and mounted on it with his sword. Chase charged at the White Knight ready to impale White Knight swiftly dodged the attack as Chase and the horse ran into a hedge. The White Knight summoned a white chess piece horse and rode off to search for the teens.

"GET BACK HERE!" The White Knight turned to see Chase after them with a sword above his head ready to strike. "It is my sworn duty not to let them escape, I'll bring them all back if it's the last thing I do!"

The two started to spar while on horseback until (by not paying attention to where they were going) ended up inside the school.

"YIELD!" Chase demanded.

"No, you YIELD!" The White Knight shouted back.

* * *

Hallway (Again)

Raven was still roaming the halls following the trail of fallen flamingo feathers. Every turn so took lead her back to the same hallway, she was basically walking in circles.

Unaware to her, she just passed Maddie and Alister in a different hallway.

"RAVEN!" Maddie shouted at the top of her lungs, only for her mouth to be covered.

"Maddie, SHH! We have to be quiet." Alister hushed his friend.

" The clocks are ticking and your upset about a tea kettle's whistle? For without it's cup the tea will turn sour." Maddie spoke in Riddlish with her face bright red. (Translation: Your worried about me being loud, instead of worrying about my best friend?).

"Of course not, Maddie." Alister put his hands on Maddie's shoulders. "But, we can't draw attention to ourselves."

Maddie nodded, until something clicked. "Doesn't this look familiar to you?"

Alister looked around the hallway, until he noticed a tiny door. " The vice-principal's office."

Just then Maddie came up with a great idea. If she and Alister went in the office and reset the time, they could legal leave the school and Courtly's rules wouldn't effect them.

"Great idea, Ms. Narrator." Maddie waved at the sky.

Don't thank me Maddie, I just really want to finish this fanfic.

"We need to rest the main school clock so we can get out of here, when school lets out we will no longer be under Courtly's rules."

"But how do we get in?" Alister question, puzzled with the riddle before him.

"With these!" Maddie dug into her pockets and pulled mini cakes with icing words that read 'EAT ME!' on them.

"Where did you get those?" Alister pointed at the mini cakes.

"During lunch, I got the last two!" Maddie said with a smile on her face as she handed him one.

"Oh please, let these 'Eat Me cakes' be the ones that shrink you and your clothes." Alister begged.

The two ate the mini cakes and with a dash of sparkle they shrunk.

"Oh, thank the Author we have our clothes on!" Alister shouted in a chipmunk voice.

"No time for that we need to get that clock working." Maddie said as she grabbed Alister's hand and ran into the vice-principal's office

* * *

Elsewhere

The feather trail started to thin, Raven was about to lose hope in finding her two friends. Suddenly, the straight feather trail took a turn as one lone feather pointed to the cafeteria door. But, Raven was just there, and why would Lizzie be in the cafeteria anyway? As Raven grabbed the handles to enter the cafeteria a huge bang interrupted her. Raven turned to see both knights engaged in mortal combat, until Chase noticed Raven.

"YOU!" Chase hissed though his teeth with rage in his voice.

Raven ran into one of the abandoned hallways with Chase on her tail. Raven managed to cast a (successful) speed spell on her legs that allowed her to get a good distance away from Chase, but the horse was much quicker than Raven's spell. As Chase was about to strike her the White Knight pounced them making them fall off the hall and into the first floor.

"WHITE KNIGHT!" Raven screamed in fright as she watched the two knights plummeted to their doom. With out thinking Raven casted a spell on them that allowed them to float for a second, before they hit the floor.

Raven ran down the stairs to first floor as fast as she could with the horses behind her.

* * *

First Floor

Chase groaned in pain as his head ached, his back was sore, his helmet fallen off, and his vision hazy. His vision slowly returned to him to see The White Knight above him with his (her) sword close to his throat.

"You've won gallantly, White Knight, and as winner of this challenge you may do to me as you wish." Chase acknowledged with fear and defeat in his voice. "Just tell my mother I'm sorry I have failed."

The White Knight rose his (her) sword ready to strike Chase, Chase closed his eyes ready for his final chapter... That did not happen. Chase looked up to see that the White Knight had their hand out to help Chase up, which he took.

"You're, sparring me? But why?" Chase questioned not believing what was happening.

"I do not wish to do your harm Red Kn- Chase." The White Knight answered. "I only wish to save those who cannot save themselves, not to cause harm to another, despite them being on the wrong side."

"What manner of man are you? " Chase questioned.

"Actually, I' am no man." The White Knight answered removing their helmet to reveal long white locks with light blue and pink streaks in them, light pink lips, and a pair of beautiful blue eyes. "I'm a girl!"

"DARLING?"

Darling turned to see Raven on the stairs with her mouth wide opened in surprise.

"Oh, hi Raven?" Darling gave a sheepish grin and wave, until her shoulders slumped down in defeat. "Oh forget it; I'm the White Knight."

"I can see that." Raven acknowledged awkwardly. " I have a lot of questions about this; like how can you fit in the suit."

Darling's armor split in half revealing limb enhancers that allowed Darling to move the suit with ease.

"Well, that's one question answered." Raven said bluntly.

"Please Raven, don't tell anyone about this." Darling pleaded with her hands in pray. " If anyone found out that I was playing heroine role instead of being a damsel in distress I don't know what will happen. Everyone thinks I'm a Royal when I' am and will always be a Rebel. I hate the predestined role before me the damsel-in-distressing, princessolgy, being the 'perfect' princess. That's not me! I want to be a hero someone that can help others that can't help themselves not someone pretending to be helpless!"

Darling was now on her knees crying her heart out as her mascara ran down her rosy cheeks. Raven understood; all her life she was judged because of a destiny she did not choose. She was lucky she had her father who loved and supported her ideas and let her be despite her evil mother's desires for her daughter to be just like her. The Charming's were another story they wanted their children to be the picture perfect family you see in family portraits. They drilled their children since birth that _Charming's don't fail, male Charming's are strong, female Charming's are pretty, Charming's are perfect._

Raven kneelt down and wrapped her arms around Darling. "Don't worry your secrets safe with me; and when you're ready to reveal yourself to the world that your a hero I'll stand by you."

Darling looked Raven in the eyes as more tears flooded her vison and wrapped her arms tightly around Raven. " Thank you."

Chase couldn't believe what was going on how could this 'new' White Knight be friends with the future Evil Queen.

"Chase?" Chase turned to see both girls standing tall.

"Look, I'm sorry for what my mother did to your home." Raven apologized.

Now, Chase couldn't believe what he was hearing as Raven continued.

"I'm not gonna tell you what to do and I respect that you follow rules, but if we don't stop Courtly she'll take over Wonderland." Raven concluded.

"Some rules need to be broken Chase, especially the ones that are created by people in power who just want more power and change to benefit themselves and not the good of the people." Darling said. "Just think about, okay."

Chase was left speechless with his lips closed shut and eyes looking down at his feet.

"By the way how did your make your voice so masculine? " Raven asked.

"Oh that's simple." Darling said with a laugh. " I just-"

"RAVEN, DARLING, WE FOUND YOU!"

Raven, Lizzie, and Darling were glomped from behind and fell to the floor to see Maddie and Alister.

"It's great to see you guys are safe too, but please get off." Darling said as the floor squished the right side of her face.

The group got up and straightened themselves up.

"Alrtight, everyone stand close together. TO THE CAFETERIA!" Raven commanded as they teleported in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

Cafeteria

The cafeteria was empty no students enjoying their second meal of the day, no scents of baked, fried, or seasoned foods, no cafeteria workers cooking up a storm, no, only a weeping and sneezing Lizzie Hearts.

A cloud of purplr smoke filled the cafeteria to reveal Raven, Maddie, Darling, and Alister.

"My Friends!" Lizzie cried out with a smile and tears coming down her face as she ran up to hug them.

"Don't cry, Lizzie." Maddie cooed as she hugged her friend back.

"Yeah, we're all getting out of here together." Alister declared.

"I'm not crying it's the pepper getting in my eyes and nos-achoo!" Lizzie sneezed.

Suddenly, everyone's eyes began to water up and started to sneeze.

"Why is there so much peppe-achoo!?" Darling sneezed.

"The Duchess thought I needed some soup, and her cook adds too much pepper to her dishes." Lizzie answered pointing to two women arguing with each other, the first one had a very small crown on her large head dressed in regal clothing, while the other had a hair net on wearing a chef outfit.

"It needs more pepper!" The cook shrieked.

" No, it doesn't!" The Duchess bellowed.

" DOES!" The Cook shrieked.

"DOESN'T!" The Duchess shrieked.

*BRING*

"We'll there goes the school bell, now to get to that party and stop Courtly." Maddie said.

"But, how will we get there on time?" Lizzie panicked.

"With these."

Everyone turned to see Chase holding the reins of the chess horses.

"Chase!" Everyone gasped.

"After, the White Knight defeated me in battle sh-he spared me, and in return I must do something to help you." Chase said as he handed the reins to Darling.

"Why should we trust, YOU!" Lizzie growled through her teeth.

"Because, it's the rules of the challenge and once sparred you owe that person, and I suggest you take it. Because once you leave school grounds I' am no longer in the debt."

"And we'll be a good distance away from you." Alister said in a nasty tone.

"Come on guys we're wasting time, to the party!" Maddie said commanding the horse sitting backwards (think Dudley Do-right)

"I'll do the driving, Maddie." Alister said as he and Lizzie walked towards the chess horses.

"So your just gonna stay here?" Raven questioned Chase.

" I must, when Courtly gets back she'll want an explanation on why I failed her." Chase answered.

"But, Chase, she won't come back." Darling spoke. " Not for this school and not for you when she takes over Wonderland. Just think of what we said." Darling said as she and Raven left.

Chase watched as the teens on horseback disappeared into the halls, I then pondered on what Darling and Raven told him; some rules were meant to be broken.

* * *

Gates of the School

"UGH! It won't budge!" Apple strained as she pulled the lock on the gate.

"I can't dig out of here either." Bunny said trying to dig a hole as her gloves dirtied up. Usual she could make the famous rabbit hole, but since entering the school all magic was down and it was a hole-hole.

"There must be a way out of here." Briar said pacing left to right.

"I really starting to think it was a bad to leave the others behind." Kitty said hugging herself.

"Don't worry they'll find a way out." Apple said assuring Kitty, and trying to assure herself.

*BRING*

"Was that the school bell?" Briar asked.

Suddenly, Bunny's rabbit hole started to glow.

"Guys, my rabbit hole is working!" Bunny gasped as she turned into bunny mode and dug deeper.

"I guess after school is done that means we are free to leave and use our powers." Apple suggested.

"Then, let's go down that rabbit hole!" Briar said.

" I'll go ahead; Cheshire cats travel light, and always with a smile." Kitty smiled as she disappeared.

Everyone jumped into Bunny's rabbit all the way to the Queen's birthday party.

* * *

Card Guards surrounded the school as the students were dismissed from school. Many students carpooled in large numbers or walked home in groups with at least seven card guards. It was bad enough the Evil Queen's curse frightened the citizens of Wonderland, now that her daughter was there they needed at add extra safety precautions.

"Remember students make it home safely and if your heading to the Queen's birthday party be safe as well." A teacher said to the students as they exited the school.

The teens went a different to avoid running into the Wonderland High student body. Darling controlled the reins of the white chess horse as Raven had her arms around her stomach, as Lizzie held onto Raven the same way, Alister had the reins to the red chess horse as Maddie hugged his stomach area to hold on.

"Are you sure this is the way to the castle, Alister?" Lizzie shouted.

"Of course in about an hour we'll be there!" Alister shouted back.

Lizzie didn't respond they already waste so much time, that Courtly may have- Lizzie dug her head into Raven's back letting tears fall down her face.

"Don't worry, Lizzie." Raven said in a hushed tone that only Lizzie could hear her. "It'll be alright."

Lizzie didn't respond she just gave Raven a tight hug.

*GASP*

The teens gave out a loud gasp as they came upon a small town that was hit by the Wonderland curse. The town was deserted with no forms of life and there were small and huge signs that read 'DO NOT ENTER', 'BEWARE', 'THE WONDERLAND CURSE EFFECTED THIS AREA', and 'EXACUATE'. The roads were crumbled and litter with trash and large debris. Houses and buildings were crumbling as they floated above the ground some 3 feet others might as well be floating to the sun. Trees, flowers, and other plant life were dried and wilted as though rain had never came and years and the sun dried them out. One side of the town was flooded in icky green muck that had the smell of rotten eggs, bubbles would emerge and pop releasing a smell of a dirty toilet, and many chairs, desk, carriages, and many other objects floated in it. To but it plainly the town looked as though a hurricane, tornado, earthquake, and many other natural disasters hit it.

"My mother's curse did all of this?" Raven said looking at the destruction around here.

"Enough sight seeing!" Darling said snapping out of the horrific trance. "We need to save the queen."

With that the group galloped away.

* * *

Heart's Castle

Despite the fear in the air that the Evil Queen's curse roamed above them the citizens of Wonderland rejoiced for the Queen of Heart's birthday was today. Anyone who was anyone was invited the most popular, well-known, and elite were invited. In contrast to Wonderland High with it's neon colors the Heart's Castle had traditional colors. The guest dressed according to the dress code; formal or semi-formal, guest may where what ever color they like, no t-shirts, sneakers, spaghetti straps, short skirts, or anything of the sort, and guest must be comfortable in the outfits. In front of the main gate to the castle was a long line of people in fancy outfits holding gifts of different sizes ready to enter the Queen's Birthday Party.

"Name?" A humanoid card guard grunted at one of the guest.

"Jeff the Alligator." The alligator answered.

"Right then, in you go." The guard grunted as he and another guard let Jeff in.

From the behind a Courtly appeared watching her future subjects walk in on the party she was about to crash. Up on top of a tree a Cheshire smile appeared.

"MEOW!" Kitty meowed as she appeared.

Kitty was happy to have her powers back; no more walking or running, disappearing from place to place was more her style.

"MOM!" Kitty shouted, but no reply from her mother. "She must already be inside."

With that Kitty disappeared inside the party.

"Name?" The card guard grunted.

"I don't remember." The guest answered.

"In you go." The card guard grunted.

Courtly waltzed to the front of the line ignoring the complaints from behind.

"Name?"

"Courtly Jester." Courtly answered in an innocent tone.

"Jester, eh? What a big surprise. You're not on the list. Can't come in." The second card guard scoffed.

"Are you kidding me, you just let someone in that said they didn't remember their name!" Courtly shouted.

"Actually, that is there name." The first card guard said showing Courtly the list with the name 'I Don't Remember the Eight'.

"Some people shouldn't be allowed to name their own children." Courtly said as she looked up from the list.

"Move aside." The second card guard said as the first card guard pushed her away, and both returned to their duties. "Name please."

"Johnny." A purple mole answered.

Courtly gave a huge growl as she walked away pushing many guest out of the way.

"Can't let Courtly in: she's just a lowly joker, shuffle her to the bottom of the deck where she belongs!" Courtly grumbled to herself. It just wasn't **FAIR!**

A sinister joker card popped out of the spell book and floated into Courtly's hand. "Oh, what's this?"

Courtly started to read the spell on the back of the card. 'Just say the who you want to be, and that's the who that they will see? *Gasp*' Courtly snickered. "This is going to be fun."

"Step aside, totte. I've come to see my mum." Courtly commanded the card guards.

"Listen. Didn't I already told you to get lost?" The second card guard asked.

"Oh, I should hope not. After all, that's no way to talk to -" Courtly pulled out the joker card and swiped it across her face forming a magenta cloud/ illusion of- "Lizzie Hearts, your princess!"

Both of the card guards gasped as their eyes turned magenta to see 'Lizzie's' face.

"Your majesty, a thousand pardons!" The second card guard apologized as both card guards kneeled.

"I have no time for this, I must see my mother." Courtly said in Lizzie's voice.

"Yes, your royal highness, please forgive me." The second card guard begged.

"Not likely!" Courtly barked in Lizzie's voice leaving the two guards trembling in fear, until a idea came into mind. "But, if you two slap each other across the fast after letting a guess into my mother's party I may give you a good word."

"Yes, our princess." The first card guard said.

And as on cue both guards slapped the other across the face, which amused Courtly and frightened the other guest.

As Courtly walked in she put the card back into the spell book no need to draw attention- now. She saw many Wonderland residents talking to one another, laughing, and enjoying the party. But, for now she needed to find the Storybook of Legends.

"Now, to get my hands on the Storybook of Legends which means catching the Cheshire Cat. Ooh, maybe my dear sweet 'mother' has seen her."

* * *

Croquet Field

Many of the guest arrived at the croquet field ready to see the Queen of Hearts perform. Hedgehogs of different colors and sizes were held in a large pin to keep them from running away, the flamingos of different colors and sizes stood in a row preening their feathers to look their best for the game, besides it wouldn't be Wonderland croquet without using hedgehogs as croquet balls and flamingos as mallets ( don't worry animal lovers these are Wonderland animals after all they just love being part of the sport). The lawn was checkered patterned with dark green and light green patches, hoops were scattered everywhere on the field, and a crowd ready to see their Queen.

A frog servant hopped onto the center of the field as he made his announcement. " All hail and Queen and King of Hearts."

A group of maids and butlers carried two chairs above their heads as card guards surrounded the group. On the small chair was the King of Hearts who was a very small man (not as small as Prof. Rumplestiltskin but shorter than Maddie), he wore small glasses, and had a small crown with a red heart in the center on top of his black hair. On the larger chair was the Queen of Hearts in her regal attire, a heart shaped birthmark on her left eye, and a large crown decorated with hearts on her head.

As the royal couple passed by many of the citizens bowed and wished the queen a happy birthday. Despite all the compliments the queen had a frown on her face, how in this mad world could he be happy with her daughter not by her side for her birthday? The King of Hearts grabbed his wife's hand and gave it a firm but soft squeeze. The Queen turned to her husband to see him giving her a soft sad smile, the Queen returned the smile, as hard as it was she must be in high spirits for her kingdom and Lizzie (where ever she was).

As the chairs were placed on the ground the frog servant returned and gave another announcement. " Presenting the Queen of Hearts and her amazing skills at croquet!"

"That's right!" The Queen of Hearts said as she rose from her royal throne. "It's my birthday! And I'm going to play croquet, and everyone is going to watch me."

"But your majesty-" A fish servant appeared as the Queen was handed her favorite flamingo mallet. " more guests have arrived."

"Ohh, presents!" The Queen rushed over to one of the guest as the fish and frog servant pulled her throne out for her so she may sit down.

"Presenting Lord Unicorn." The fish servant announced.

Lord Unicorn bowed to The Queen of Hearts as he displayed a small present to her. The Queen took the gift and started to shake to find out what was inside. She then tossed it into a barrel full of presents as a card guard came and took it away.

"Presenting, ah-um-" The fish servant realized that the Queen of Hearts had fleed the scene.

The Queen was back to playing croquet.

"Ball!" The Queen of Hearts demanded.

A maid appeared with a red hedge that rolled into a ball. The Queen gave a swung at the hedgehog with her flamingo mallet ( don't worry folks in the book series it said that the animals are not harmed and they enjoy it) which hit many guest members only to miss the wicket. At first the crowd gave sighs of disappointment, until the frog servant pushed the hedgehog under the wicket and cheers erupted.

"Excellent shout, your majesty." The frog servant congratulated the Queen as others cheered for her.

"Oh this is such fun! I'm the happiest queen in the world!" She said until a small grey cloud poured down on her joy. "Except-oh!"

The Queen fainted a little as her servants brought her chair to her, her husband patted he hand, and servants surrounded her making sure she was alright.

"I'm the most miserable queen in the world! I'd trade all the presents in the world to have my daughter her by my side."

"I know my love, I miss our daughter too." The King of Hearts said as he hugged his wife.

* * *

Card Castle

On top of one of Card Castle's roofs was the Cheshire Cat watching all the festivities from above it was the best to spy unsuspecting victims. She already pulled a bunch of pranks for example: she put toothpaste in the cucumber sandwiches, changed the 'Happy Birthday!' sign to read 'Your Old Now!', and -

"Mom, there you are!" Kitty reappeared to see her mother in front of her.

The Cheshire Cat was never easy to surprise, she was the only one to startle others, but to se her own daughter was a huge surprise.

"Kitty? Is that really you?" The Cheshire Cat questioned not sure if this was a trick or not.

Kitty glomped her mother in a big hug. "Is this proof enough for you?"

The Cheshire Cat hugged Kitty back. " How in this mad world were you able to return to Wonderland?"

"Mom, there's no time to explain, but do you have the Storybook of Legends?" Kitty asked.

"Well that's a long story, Kitten. But, not right now; wait until I tell you what I did to lighten this party up." The Cheshire Cat started to being her tale.

"Mom, please this is very important!" This caught the Cheshire Cat off guard. " I don't care about the party or any of your pranks. My friends are counting on me to find the Storybook of Legends or else we'll lose Wonderland again, please tell me where the book is."

The Cheshire saw and heard the stress on her daughter's face and voice, as much as she loved pulling pranks her daughter came first.

"Follow me." With that the Cheshire cat turned into a slender cat with a slender tail, a lilac coat with a few grey hairs, a striped tail, and black ears, she jumped from roof to roof.

Kitty transformed as well as a cat she was a smaller version of her mother with a lilac coat, striped tail, and black ears. The two jumped from roof to roof until they reached their destination.

* * *

?

"Alright, we're almost there." Bunny said as she dug a hole that opened up somewhere dark.

" I can't see a thing." Briar said as she extended her arms hoping to feel a light switch.

" Maybe if we just -OW!" Apple gasped as she walked into maybe a wall.

"Are you alright, Apple?" Briar asked.

"I'll be fine I just- Wait! I think I found the light switch!" Apple said as she flicked the switch.

The lights flickered on to reveal a room in red, black, white, and gold and the room was very large much larger than the dorm rooms back at Ever After High. There was a large canopy bed with red curtains and gold tassels to tie the curtains and a heart shaped head board, there was a vanity set with a heart shape mirror and littered with different sized and shaped bottles of perfumes, a huge golden chandelier with red heart lightbulbs . There was a section of the room that had fashion books and magazines, large rolls of fabric, threads and needles, the only thing missing was a sewing machine. Everything in the room was heart themed-

"We're in Lizzie's room, which means, we're in Card Castle!" Bunny exclaimed.

"So does that mean the Queens birthday is inside the Castle?" Briar asked.

"I don't think so look!" Apple said pointing outside the bedroom window.

There must have been a million people outside with banners and balloons everywhere celebrating the Queens birthday.

"I'll dig another rabbit hole, come on!" Bunny said as she jumped into the rabbit hole with Briar and Apple behind.

* * *

Back at the Croquet Field

The Queen of Hearts had a very bored expression on her face as more guest came.

"Presenting-" The Fish servant announced. " The Walrus and the Carpenter."

As the two approached the Queen, Courtly shoved them out of the way. "Step aside! Royalty coming through!"

Courtly then sat on the Queen of Heart's lap as though she was Santa Claus.

" Look, mother! It's your precious little girl come home for your birthday!" Courtly said pretending to be Lizzie.

"Foul intruder! Guards!" The Queen of Hearts shouted as the card guards appeared. " Somehow this wild card has crashed my party! Off with her head! In fact, off with all of her."

Courtly was dumbfounded, until she remembered that the spell wore off a while ago. She took the card out of her pocket and swiped it over her face which was replaced with Lizzie's.

"Mother, father, help me!" Courtly screamed in Lizzie's voice.

Everyone around Courtly's eye color changed to magenta and Lizzie's face replaced Courtly's.

"Lizzie?" The Queen and King of Hearts gasped at the sight of their 'daughter'.

"Unhand my daughter, you fools!" The Queen of Hearts shouted at the shaking card guards.

"Oh, Lizzie!" The Queen of Hearts cried as she wrapped her arms around 'Lizzie' in a tight hug. " My dearest sweet princess, I have missed you so much since you've been gone. I haven't been the same since and here you are back in Wonderland and my arms where you belong."

Courtly hugged the Queen back only to not draw suspicion on herself.

"Good news citizens of Wonderland!" The King of Hearts announced. "Our beloved daughter Princess Lizzie Hearts has returned to Wonderland on our dear Queen of Hearts birthday; let us rejoice."

Crowds of citizens rejoiced as the Hearts family was reunited after so long.

"Mother I do hate to ask you on your birthday but; have you seen the Cheshire Cat?" 'Lizzie' asked with a Cheshire cat smile.

* * *

Card Castle (Again)

Kitty and her mother continued to hop from roof to roof as the Cheshire Cat told her daughter her pranks.

"And then I tied the Lion's tail to the table! And you'll never guess who I put in the punch bowl!" The Cheshire Cat giggled, then stopped in her tracks." We're here."

Kitty looked down to see a row of card guards with wheelbarrels full of presents going into a very large part of the castle.

"See those presents down there?" The Cheshire Cat questioned.

"The book is down there?" Kitty questioned her mother's question.

"They wouldn't let me in without a gift, so I used the Storybook of Legends. Those gifts are going where my gift already is behind that door in the queen's present room." The Cheshire Cat answered.

"Thanks, mom!" Kitty said as she hugged her mother and jumped down to the entrance of the present room.

"This is gonna be easier than I expected *GASP* " Kitty was surprised from the many mountains of gifts the queen had received. "Or maybe not."

The Cheshire Cat jumped right next to Kitty to see the piles of gifts everywhere.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no. I'm gonna need some help." Kitty said, then turned to her mother. "Mom can -"

"Go find your friends, if what you say is true Courtly will be here soon." The Cheshire Cat said.

Kitty hugged her mom and disappeared with the famous Cheshire smile on her face.

"Maybe I should've gotten her a dead rat." The Cheshire Cat said to herself as she looked around the present-filled room.

* * *

Back at the Croquet Field (Again)

Courtly was currently with the Queen and King of Hearts as many more guest came bearing gifts.

"You know, I was thinking of cancelling this party because birthdays aren't the same without you!" The Queen of Hearts said to 'Lizzie'.

"Indeed." The King of Hearts agreed with sorrow in his voice.

"Huh, how nice." Courtly answered in a bored tone. "Now, about that cat-"

"But then I thought, what if my dear, sweet Lizzie shows up? And, now look! You're here."

"How right your mother was." The King of Hearts voice beamed with pride.

"Mother, the cat!" Courtly said trying to hide her impatience.

"Oh, the Cheshire Cat showed up hours ago. She gave me some book. It's with the other gifts in the present room." The Queen of Hearts answered.

"Of course! Where else would presents be?" Courtly needed a way to get away from her 'parents', but how? Then, she got a clever idea. "AH, in honor of your birthday, I say we play a game."

"Oh, I love games!" The Queen of Hearts oohed as she clapped her hands.

"Then let's play the opposite game." Courtly suggested as she waved. "Hello, mother and father, I must not go to the little princesses' room."

"Hello, Lizzie." Both Queen and King of Hearts waved 'Lizzie' goodbye.

"Ugh, someone's playing without a full deck!" Courtly groaned as she ran away.

"Is it me or does the princess look a bit taller to you?" The fish servant asked the frog servant.

"She also sounds a bit different too." The frog servant said.

The spell wore off and any trace of 'Lizzie' was gone from Courtly's face. As Courtly shoved partygoers out of the way she noticed Kitty walking around.

"KITTY CHESHIRE! Who left the cat flap open?" Courtly couldn't believe she managed to escape her eternal detention. "Here's what I get for leaving the ridiculous Red Knight in charge."

* * *

Entrance to Card Castle

The White Rabbit burrowed his way out of the hole with Dexter, Cerise, Cedar, and Ginger behind him. "Here we are Card Castle home of the Hearts family."

"Oh, White Rabbit there you are." A card guard said in an exhausted voice.

As the group turned to see the card guards thay saw that both had bruised cheeks, a black eye, and look like they were going to collapse from exhaustion.

"What in the underland happen to you two?"

"Don't ask." The first card guard said.

Suddenly, galloping sounds were heard as a red and white chess horse appeared with Lizzie, Raven, Maddie, Darling, and Alister on them. The teens jumped off the horses and onto solid ground.

"DARLING!" Dexter shouted as he ran up to Darling wrapped her in a tight hug and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you too, Dexter." Darling giggled as Dexter's forehead kiss tickled her.

"Raven!" Dexter greeted.

Dexter wrapped Raven in a tight hug and kissed her forehead. Until, reality hit him that he just kissed his crush (on the forehead). A light pink blush burned on Raven's sickly pale purple skin as the (forehead) kiss ended.

"Ugh!" Was the only word that came out of an embarrassed Dexter.

The ground under the group started to shake as a rabbit hole opened up revealing Bunny, Apple, and Briar.

"Alister!" Bunny squealed as she jumped into his arms.

Alister wrapped his arms around Bunny in a deep hug. The two quickly ended their hug and looked at each other sheepishly and blushed.

"AHEM!" Lizzie coughed. "Not to interrupt this awkward-teenage-love but we must see my mother!"

Lizzie turned to the swollen card guards. "Step aside!"

"Yes, your majesty, again." The first card guard said as he and the second card guard slapped each other across the face and passed out.

The group was terrified, but went in.

"My mother, there she is!" Lizzie screamed as she ran towards her parents.

"Lizzie!" Raven shouted as she tried to grab Lizzie.

"GUYS!" Kitty appeared out of thin air.

"Kitty! Did you find the Storybook of Legends?" Raven asked.

"Yes! Well sorta; come on!" Kitty said as everyone followed her.

Lizzie rushed towards her mother as she was in the middle of playing croquet. Lizzie gave a small gasp as her eyes started to water from seeing both her parents.

"Mother." Lizzie wrapped her arms around her mom giving her a tight squeeze. "Oh, mother and father, I'm so happy to see you! I missed you so, and I love you both with all my heart."

'AW!' The crowd 'awed' at the touching family moment.

"You love me? How dare you! I most certainly do not love you!" The Queen of Hearts shouted.

"You don't love me?" Lizzie's voice squeaked as tears were about to flow down her cheeks.

" Of course not! Not at all! By the way, you look horrid!" The Queen of Hearts answered.

"I don't understand." Lizzie said as tears ran down her face. "How could you say all these horrible things about me? Coming all this way for nothing, maybe I should go back to Ever After and never came back to Wonderland again. Maybe I just wasn't meant to be the future queen you both would be proud of. Because if you two think I'm so horrible it's probably for the best."

"Oh, she is good at this game." The King of Hearts said.

"Yes she is." The Queen of Hearts agreed until they realized they were messing up the game. "I mean, bad. Oh, did we just loss the game?"

"Game? I don't understand-" Suddenly it hit Lizzie her parents were playing the opposite game and she was in the middle of it as she dried her tears. " Is this the opposite game? "

" No!" The Queen of Hearts giggled along with her husband.

"Then it's time to start the game!" Lizzie announced in a loud voice as she hugged both her parents.

"Oh phew, oh good. Of course I love you Lizzie." The Queen of Hearts hugged her daughter back.

" And you look absolutely beautiful." The King of Hearts added.

"AW!" The crowd gave a bigger 'aw'.

" Now you are here, let's enjoy the party." The Queen of Hearts said.

"WAIT!" Lizzie interrupted. " First, I need to warn you! Courtly Jester is on her way here, and that joker plans to steal you crown and take over Wonderland!" Lizzie warned.

" Dethrone me- Courtly Jester?" The Queen of Hearts gasped. " But she was just here! Guards! Search the palace!"

"And bring us Courtly Jester!" Lizzie ordered.

As the guards began to search-

*BOOM*

A loud explosion was heard and the ground began to shake knocking everyone off their feet.

" That sounds like it came from the present room." A card guard said as many card guards went that way.

" My friends, they need me!" Lizzie said as she began to run only for her mother to grab her arm.

"Lizzie, no, I can't lose you again!" The Queen of Hearts cried with tears in her eyes.

"But, mother my friends need my help to stop Courtly!" Lizzie explained.

"Wait, who else is here that we don't know about?" The King of Hearts questioned.

"Let me explain from the beginning." Lizzie started.

* * *

Present Room

" Where is it? Where is it?" Courtly questioned as she dug through many presents. "Uh, it's only tart displays and tea cozies, not a single book! Wait a marrow, what's with all this searching by hand?"

Courtly remembered she didn't have to do this grunt work for the book.

" I'm magical!" Courtly sat on a pile of presents as she read the spell. " To find the item that you seek just say these words and here's a peek."

The spell conjured a giant lilac hand that roamed around the room until the Storybook of Legends was discovered.

"Excellent!" Courtly said as she shut the book. "Now to get up there."

The Storybook of Legends floated in midair making Courtly gasped.

" Looking for this?" The Cheshire Cat appeared holding the book that Courtly needed.

"Mrs. Cheshire!" Courtly greeted with a sugar coated voice to hide her true nature. " I need that book your holding in your hands and if you don't mind giv-"

"Not gonna happen." The Cheshire Cat said coldly.

This took Courtly by surprise, she gave a glare as she took out the Evil Queen's spell book. "We'll see about that."

Courtly found a spell that would do the trick and chanted the spell below a whisper. The presents in the room started to lift high into the air until they came crashing down on the Cheshire Cat.

*BOOM*

The spell was so powerful it knocked Courtly off her feet as she got up her legs still wobbled. The pile of presents where the Cheshire Cat was on collapsed on top of her; only her hand was shown with the Storybook of Legends in it. Courtly snatched the book out of the Cheshire's hand and walked off not caring if she was hurt or not.

"MOM!" Kitty cried a loud shriek.

She along with Raven, Maddie, Briar, Bunny, Alister, Darling, Apple, Dexter, Ginger, Cerise, Cedar, and White Rabbit dugged the Cheshire Cat out.

The Cheshire Cat started to gain consciousness as she opened her eyes.

"Mom, who did this to you?" A frightened Kitty asked.

"It was me!" Everyone turned to see Courtly holding the Storybook of Legends. " Good news ladies and gentlemen, I believe I found it! The Storybook of Legends. It's a bit hefty isn't it."

In blind fury Kitty teleported behind Courtly and tried to snatch the book only for Courtly to dodge her. Kitty landed on a giant present on all fours, did a flip and landed on all fours again.

"Kitty, are you alright?" Cedar asked as she and Maddie rushed to her.

" I always land on my feet." Kitty said trying to brush off what just happened to her.

Raven angrily disappeared using her magic.

" Now to find my new destiny, let's see: Lizzie Hearts, Lizzie Hearts, Lizzie Hearts..." Courtly scanned through the book.

Raven reappeared, but was on a different shack of presents, then another.

"Come on Raven, you can do it!" Apple said encouraging her friend.

"She can't do it alone." Cerise said as she rushed towards Courtly.

"Would it be listed under 'L' or 'H'. Maybe 'S' for stuck-up princess I could never stand." Courtly giggled to herself. "Ah, here we are : Lizzie Hearts!"

The page was blank except for the top that had Lizzie's name on it in blood red cursive, and the signature spot to sign her name on.

"Out with the old in with the -"

"NO!" Raven shouted as snatched the book from Courtly only to tumble down the hill of presents.

Raven thought she was done for if the sharp edges from the presents didn't stab her enough the hitting the cold and hard ground would.

"Gotcha!" Raven looked up to see Cerise holding her bridal style as she rushed them both down the hill of presents.

"Thanks for the save Cerise, and nice hat by the way." Raven thanked Cerise as she clutched the Storybook of legends to her chest.

"What are friends for." Cerise just remarked.

The friends cheered to see Raven and Cerise were safe.

"Raven, you did it." Maddie said as she hugged her injured friend.

"AHAAAH!" Courtly let out a scream as everyone turned to her. " **You will pay for that!** "

Raven let out a gasp as she saw that Courtly had her mother's spell book. How in Wonderland Courtly got her hands on it was a mystery, but now they all were in danger. Courtly caught Raven's gasp as she looked at the book and back at her.

" O-HO-HO, recognize my little book, do you?" Courtly giggled.

" You don't understand the power you're playing with, Courtly! Put it down." Raven pleaded.

"Raven, what is that book?" Ginger asked in a shaking voice. Due to her mother, the Candy Witch, Ginger knew a cursed/evil book when she saw one.

Cedar put on her truth glasses and the blue fairy in them was going crazy as images started to cloud the glasses. "It's the Evil Queen's spell book." Cedar squeaked in fear.

" Well, someone has to pick up where mummy left off. Might as well be me! Oh, fancy that, lowly Courtly Jester inherting the power of two queens, no less." Courtly laughed in a victorious tone. " Well, you can be sure Raven Queen, once I've conquered Wonderland, Ever After next on my list."

"With this spell I lay waste the past and seal your fate with a savage blast!" Courtly fired a blast at the group only for them to disappear.

"Where are you, where are you, where are you? I'm gonna get you!" Courtly said in a evil sing-song childish voice as she summoned fire balls everywhere blasting presents left and right.

Behind a stack of presents not hit by Courtly yet, the group escaped through Bunny and the White Rabbit's rabbit hole.

"What do we do now?" Cerise questioned.

"We have to warn Lizzie and her and the Queen out of here!" Alister answered.

"And go where, Ever After?" Apple questioned.

"First things first, we need to get everyone away from the palace." The White Rabbit said as the group went deeper into the rabbit hole.

* * *

Croquet Field

The servants of Card Palace looked high and low for Courtly; checking the guest to make sure they weren't her, looked around the palace, etc.

Under a large heart shaped patio umbrella the Queen and King of Hearts were listening to how Lizzie returned to Wonderland over tea.

"So let my make sure I understand you clearly." The Queen of Hearts said as she tried to understand everything that was going on. " You're telling us that this Raven Queen, the daughter of the Evil Queen, doesn't want to be evil and she brought you and your other friends back here to Wonderland?"

"Yes." Lizzie nodded.

"That's mad!" The King of Hearts said.

" I know, but it's the truth." Lizzie said.

The ground under them began to shake as a rabbit hole opened up revealing the group. The White Rabbit held the Cheshire Cat who was bruised from the

"Oh my!" The Queen of Hearts gasped. "What happened to the Cheshire Cat?"

"It was Courtly!" Kitty cried as tears streamed down her eyes. " Lizzie we need to get you out of here before-"

*BOOM*

Another boom filled the palace as guest screamed in panic and the ground beneath started to rumble. The present room crumbled to the ground as presents wrapped in lilac flames emerged and flew around in a circular pattern in the same way the Evil Queen's curse circled above all of Wonderland. Many other presents came together in a huge pile in the center of croquet field; Courtly emerged in the center so everyone could see her, people gasped and pointed at the sight.

"Citizens of Wonderland!" Courtly announced. " All hail your future Queen."

Courtly's outfit changed; her collar with the bells on them grew larger, her black shorts turned into a knee-length skirt, her hat turned into a gold crown, and her eyes glowed mad with power.

"It's not over yet, Courtly!" Lizzie shouted as she walked ahead of everyone. "I did not spend a whole crying over missing my mother's birthday, then get trapped in your insane asylum of a school so you could still my destiny, and I will not let you take away my home after I just got here. I've been through and fought too many times to let some jealous, petty, and rude little brat to take what is rightfully mine especially since I worked for it!"

Everyone was surprised at what Lizzie said.

"Whoa, Lizzie, you go girl!" Briar cheered .

"You tell her!" Bunny joined in.

Soon everyone was cheering on Lizzie for standing up to Courtly.

Courtly couldn't believe this even when she had the powers of the a vice-principal, the powers of the Evil Queen, and soon-to-be-powers of the Queen of Wonderland, Lizzie still usurped her. Well, not for long!

"Bravo, Lizzie." Courtly sarcastically clapped her hands. "That little speech of yours didn't just win you an award. IT WON YOUR **DEATH**!"

Courtly summoned a blast and aimed it at our heroes. The group hugged each other tightly ready too face their fiery death together. Only, for it to be blocked by a vorpal blade.

Darling open her eyes to see that the group was spared by- "Chase!"

"What are you doing, Red Knight, you were suppose to keep them from escaping my school and rules!" Courtly yelled in fury.

" I found out some rules were made to be broken, especially yours." Chase said as he turned and gave a small smile to Darling and Raven who smiled back at him.

Dexter noticed this and got upset since this new guy smiled at Darling and Raven. "Who the heck is that guy?"

"You don't want to know trust me." Alister grunted.

"That's it!" Courtly shouted as thunder and lightning boomed in the background. "I've had enough of yo-"

*SPLAT*

Courtly wiped what seemed to be pink icing with Spring green and black sprinkles.

"Take that!" Everyone turned to she Ginger still holding her cupcakes from the newspaper meeting that afternoon and pink icing in her hands.

Soon everyone was grabbing cupcakes, tea sandwiches, scones, and other treats served at the party and throwing them at Courtly.

"Guards, attack!" The Queen of Hearts ordered as card guards climbed up the present mountain towards Courtly.

This was too much! From the mini quiches and frosting now stuck in her hair, the jeers and boos from the crowds, and the card guards now coming to get her; Courtly had quite **ENOUGH**! Courtly casted a spell that knocked everyone off their feet and cleaned herself of the pastries that stuck to her face and gown.

"Off with your **HEADS!** " Courtly shouted in a voice of legions voice.

" She's too powerful for us!" Raven gasped as Dexter helped her up.

"There has to be a way to defeat her." Cerise said.

"But how?" Apple asked.

As Cedar got up and straightened the truth glasses the Blue Fairy inside pointed towards Raven. "Raven you can defeat Courtly."

Raven turned towards Cedar with a confused look on her face. "Me? I couldn't defeat her before she gained my mother's powers, how can I defeat her now?"

The Blue Fairy in the truth glasses pointed to the Storybook of Legends clutched in Raven's arms and with an unhappy face gestured that Raven must sign the Storybook of Legends. Cedar gave a small gasp and covered her mouth, she knew how much Raven disliked her destiny how she denied signing the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day and how she worked to prove she was not her mother.

"What is it Cedar? What do your glasses say?" Lizzie questioned in an unstable voice somehow knowing it wasn't going to be good.

Cedar removed her truth glasses, walked toward Raven and stared her straight and the eyes and answered. "Raven?"

"Yes, Cedar?" Raven questioned not liking where this was going at all.

"To defeat Courtly you must sign the Storybook of Legends and accept your destiny as the future Evil Queen to gain your full powers." Cedar said as her voice squeaked, by the sound of her voice and the expression of her face if Cedar wasn't made of wood she would be crying her eyes and heart out.

"What? No I can't, I can't sign!" Raven shouted as tears started to run down her face as she clutched her head and fell to her knees.

Raven felt a pair of arms wrapped around her and started to rub her back in comfort, Raven looked up to see it was Maddie. "You won't turn into your mother, Raven."

"How do you know ?!" Raven said not meaning to shout at her best friend.

Cedar knelt down next to Raven and gave her a hug. " Raven, when I found out I was in the dorm room next to you last year at Ever After High I was terrified, especially after your mom poisoned Apple's mom, stole Faybelle's mom destiny, took over Wonderland, and many other things I won't list. But when Faybelle, Duchess, Sparrow, or some other bully came my way you defended me and made them look like complete fools. At that moment I realized you weren't evil. After, that you, Maddie, and Cerise have been my very best friends. I believe in you Raven, and that's the truth!"

"She's right, Raven." Raven turned to see Cerise and Ginger with warm smiles on their faces. " An evil person wouldn't help me prove to everyone that I was making treats for others to enjoy."

"Or support me to join the track, basketball, wrestling, tennis, volleyball, soccer, baseball, and football team." Cerise added.

"Raven." Raven turned toward Alister and Bunny. " When, we first met every time I looked at you I saw your mother and everything she had ever done, after months at Ever After I learned that you are nothing like her."

"Yeah,-" Bunny agreed. "the only thing wicked about you is your wicked and awesome taste in music and I'm not saying that because we're in the same music period and school band."

"You may get in the way of my pranks but you're no Evil Queen 2.0.. Besides you being the good girl with an evil destiny is topsy-turvy." Kitty said trying to be encouraging.

"Like Alister said; after, finding out you were the daughter of the Evil Queen I wanted every terrible thing that your mother did to my home, my friends, my family, and me to happen to you. But, I know now that we are not our parents and you do not and never should have received the punishments your mother's sins." Lizzie said with a warm smile on her face.

"Not gonna lie when you ruined Legacy Day and the awesome dance I planned since forever I was - _miffed_ at you." Briar admitted looking down at her feet, but looked up at Raven. " But, after living through your destiny I've realized that both our destinies really aren't that great. And that you weren't just fighting for your destiny, you were fighting for everyone to have a happily ever after."

Darling kneelt down and put a comforting hand on Raven's back. "Raven your one of the bravest, kindest, and strongest people I know. If you could defy Headmaster Grimm on the destiny situation you can defeat Courtly."

"Raven." Everyone turned to Dexter's direction, Dexter's face was slowly turning to pink to cherry red. " Since, the day we met I knew you weren't like other girls. When, we first met in the hallways and I accidently bumped into you and we both fell on the marbled polished floor I thought you were going to shoot me with lightning, turn me into a toad-"

* * *

Back at Ever After High (for like what the tenth or someting time?)

Hopper was in the student lounge with Humphrey playing Call of Beauty.

"Hey!" Hopper shouted out of nowhere.

*VIDEO GAME NOISES*

"New High Score: HUMP-T Rap Da Eggman!" The video game voice announced.

"Yes!" Humphery cheered as jumped out of his seat from the high score.

"Blast!" Hopper child cursed as his shoulders slumped.

* * *

Back to the dramatic-action scene in Wonderland

"-but you didn't. You gave a cute giggle, handed me my books, helped me on my feet, and forgave me. And from that moment on I knew you were a good person and everything that everyone at school said about you being evil were just lies and horrible things that have been taught from past generations to this generation. You're stronger than that Raven, and because of that you make me want to be a stronger person." Dexter finished with his face completely red.

Dexter does know that this isn't his and Raven's wedding day and he was suppose to give her a pep talk to beat Courtly not his wedding vows to her?

Kitty covered her mouth to hide her giggles, while Maddie gave the fanfic Narrator a 'shhed' hand gesture.

Apple walked forward as the last person to give Raven a pep talk. " Raven when you do sign the Storybook of Legends it doesn't mean you become the Evil Queen. I know I always wanted you to become your mom, but now. I just don't think it's in you. Your heart is just to good . The decision is yours, Raven. It always has been."

" We believe in you, Raven." Maddie said as she gave her friends hand a gentle squeeze.

Raven looked down at the Storybook of Legends to see her reflection in the small ruby shaded mirror in the center, before making her decision.

The (real) Storybook of Legends the leather marooned-colored with gold embellishments on each corner looked brand new despite its real age. The ruby colored mirror in the center had the Ever After High crest on top of it and a golden key hole on the side. Raven traced her finger on the key hole and it opened up and flipped to her page. It looked no different from the fake Storybook of Legends, but Raven felt that the leather, glass, gold pieces were colder than ice and made her spine shiver. Raven's page was completely blank except for the Raven's name written in dark violet ink and a line on the bottom where Raven would sign her name.

Raven couldn't believe it; her mother hid the real Storybook of Legends for one hundred years and replaced it with a cheap fake one. Now here she was the girl who questioned her future, started the Rebel party, and denied to be evil, was about to sign the real Storybook of Legends and accept her destiny.

A white and long feather pen appeared and Raven took it in her hand and slowly signed her name on the spot. Once, she was done dropped the feather pen to the floor. Raven felt cold then slowly she felt a great pain.

"AAAHHH!" Raven let out a blood curdling scream as magenta flames engulfed Raven's body and she floated in midair!

Everyone watched in horror as Raven screamed in pain many of them clutched onto each other knowing they could do nothing to help their friend.

The more Raven screamed the more pain she felt, her heartbeat pumped faster then it ever had, her eyes shut tight as tears ran down her face until it stop. Raven saw her future it was the same as the fake one. She poisoned Apple but this time Daring's kiss of true love didn't wake her up, and she took over both the White's and Charming's kingdom's, she took over Faybelle's destiny and for extra measures she ripped off her wings and stole her fairy powers, she curse Briar and attacked her prince, leaving Briar in a eternal slumber, she took over the school and made Headmaster Grimm her personal slave. She took over all Ever After, Wonderland, and other worlds as well. She did what her mother always dreamed of for her to be just like her. When, Raven finally saw her future-self she looked just like she did now her fifteen -year-old self only a few inches taller, her hair was much longer (not Holly O'Hair long, but long) and the light purples in her hair were darked, her eyes were a darker shade of violet full of hate with cat/snake-like eyes, Her nails were long black and sharp, her feather collar was black with silver glitter, and her dress was her mother's special occasion dress, and a black crown with sharp spikes rested on her head. The Raven before her wasn't her she was the Evil Queen. The new Evil Queen smiled at Raven and said in a voice below a whisper.

"Be the Evil Queen, we were born to be."

Raven's eyes soon turned magenta and she gave her future self the same evil smile and purred. "With pleasure!"

Raven floated down to the ground the magenta flames still engulfing her eyes flashed open to reveal a magenta shade and she had an evil smirk on her face.

"HAHA, there you are!" Courtly chuckled as she threw a fire ball at Raven.

"Raven!" Maddie screamed as she rushed to her friend only for Dexter to stop her.

Raven waved her hand and a force field blocked the fire ball.

"HUH?" Courtly gave a loud gasp and formed a bigger fire ball.

As the ball came her way Raven disappeared leaving a huge crater in the ground. Raven was now in mid-air and blasted a magenta fire blast at Courly knocking her off the present mountain, Courtly quickly chanted a spell that transported her to the ground.

Everyone was starting be more frightened of Raven than Courtly.

"We know Raven. She's stronger than those dark powers." Apple said trying to comfort everyone. "Right?"

Courtly continued to fire fireballs at Raven with no effect. Raven turned her force field into dark energy attacking each pillar of gifts. Courtly hopped from one to another.

"Her magic's too strong! No, there has to be a better spell in here!" Courtly panicked as she rapidly flipped the pages of the spell book.

Suddenly, the book was yanked out of Courtly's hand and into Raven's.

"There's more than one way to read a book, Jester!" Raven said in a voice-of-legions voice as she absorbed the book with her magic. Every spell, chant, hex, and curse were memorized in Raven's brain. " **All Done!** "

Raven floated higher in the air with her hair flowing and the fire that engulfed her burning brighter. Courtly gasped in fear with out the book she was powerless and now that the true heir absorbed its powers, Courtly knew she was doomed.

Raven blasted Courtly with her magic sending the young jester to the bottom of the present mountain. The blast left Courtly bruised, but she was still wide awake, her body ached as she slowly tried to get up.

" **AND NOW-** " Courtly looked up to see the evil Raven in front of her. " **TO FINISH YOU!** "

Everyone gasped. No, Raven wouldn't hurt a spider! In fact Raven would either let the spider be or place it somewhere where it would catch a fly as a snack. And here she was about to take Courtly's life.

Raven gave an evil cackle the same as her mother would do- **NO!** Her mother failed to take over the Fairytale world, and where she failed Raven would succeed. Raven's flame grew brighter and with fireballs in her hands she would destroy Courtly.

Without a second thought Apple, Maddie, and Dexter jumped in front of Courtly to defend her and bring Raven back to her senses. Maddie in the middle, Apple on the right, and Dexter on the left with their hands in defending poses.

"Raven, stop!" Apple screamed.

" Don't do this, Raven!" Dexter shouted.

"Please, Raven, don't do this!" Maddie pleaded.

"Unless you peasants want to share the same fate as that clown I suggest you: **GET OUT OF THE WAY!** " Raven shouted.

The three trembled at the fury in Raven's voice, but stood their ground.

"Raven, this isn't you! You wouldn't even hurt a spider let alone another life." Dexter tried to reason with his crush (I just said the spider thing).

" Choose who you want to be, isn't that what you're always telling everyone at school and me?" Apple questioned.

"Raven you've worked so hard to prove you're not evil; please come back to us." Maddie pleated.

Raven felt a different sensation within herself, first it was cold like when the evil powers consumed her, then she felt a warmth spot in her chest... in her heart. Everything they said snapped her out of her evil trance and weakened her, Raven felt completely dizzy, her flames were extinguished, and she fainted to the ground. Her mother's book of evil spells materialized out of Raven and next to her and its supernatural glow vanished. Dexter, Maddie, and Apple rushed to her to make sure she was okay and so did the others.

"Raven? Say something anything!" Dexter pleaded as Raven's eyes remained close.

Raven slowly opened her eyes and with a smile. "Thank you guys for believing in me."

"No, we should be thanking you Raven." Apple said.

Dexter and Maddie helped Raven up on her feet.

"What is the meaning of all this commotion?" Came up to the group.

"It's Raven Queen, your majesty. She's a hero, she vanquished Courtly!" Apple explained to the Queen of Hearts as she gestured toward Raven.

" I was able to stop her your majesty, but she got away." Raven admitted to Lizzie's mother.

"Indeed, where is Courtly?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah, I got a few words I wish to share with her." Cerise said as she punched her fist into the palm of her hand.

Unaware to everyone a huge life-size present slipped past them with Courtly being the gift inside.

" I'll summon my guards to look for her so she may be proper punished." The Queen of Hearts answered. "As for you."

The Queen of Hearts had a very stern face as she turned to Raven. Raven figured she deserved it after all her mother did to the queen, her queendom, and her family. Instead the Queen of Hearts features softened.

" I owe you a tremendous debt of gratitude, all of you! For that you are all invited to my birthday party! " The Queen of Hearts announced.

"Thank you, your majesty. And I must apologize for what my mother's curse-"

"Pish-posh!" The Queen of Hearts raised her hand as she interrupted Raven. "The egg must not be blamed, for the bite the snake has given its victim."

"What?" Dexter questioned.

"My mother said she does not blame Raven for her mother's curse on Wonderland. And if anyone should apologize it should be the Evil Queen herself." Lizzie translated.

This was one of the few times Raven wasn't blamed for the crimes of her mother and knowing that the Queen of Hearts understood meant a lot to Raven.

"Thank you your majesty and we'd be honored to attend your party, but first I must remove the Wonderland curse. With your permission of course." Raven said.

The Queen of Hearts gave a small smile and nodded. "Proceed."

" From bad to good; from better from worse, from Wonderland I remove this curse!" Raven chanted her spell as she lifted her hands as the light purple flames that attacked the swirling green curse above.

Raven's spell managed to spread throughout the land somehow lifting a dark feeling that has invaded Wonderland for so long. The battle that took place was erased the burnt grass, craters, and damaged gifts were repaired, but the green swirl curse still lingered in the air.

"The curse didn't lift." Raven said in a defeated tone.

"It's not your fault, Raven." Lizzie said as she place a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Besides your mother has powerful magic; you did your best." Maddie said trying to cheer her best friend up.

"LOOK UP IN THE SKY!" A guest shouted pointing to the sky.

"The Evil Queen's curse is spreading!" A maid shouted.

It was true! The curse was slowly spreading only to instantly stoop. A ring of light purple fire surrounded the curse; the light purple flame resembled a halo on fire and every time the curse creep to clost the flame would egnite it shrinking it back in place.

"Raven, your spell is preventing the curse from spreading." Ginger said.

*POOF x 4*

The Mad Hatter, the White Queen, Snuffles, and Prof. Card appeared.

"Daddy!" Maddie squealed as she hugged her dad.

"Maddie!" The Mad Hatter squealed and hugged Maddie.

Prof. Card was greeted by his fellow card guards.

"Mama!" The white chess piece girl came running to the White Queen.

"Oh, Liliana." The White Queen said as she hugged her daughter.

Snuffles jumped into Lizzie's arms and started to nuzzle her owners face.

"Now that we are all together, let us celebrate." The Queen of Hearts announced.

Card Palace

"To you!" The guest finished singing the birthday song as the Queen of Hearts blew out her candles.

"Happy birthday, mother!" Lizzie said as she hugged her mother.

" My daughter at my side is the greatest wish a mother can ask for." The Queen of Hearts said as she hugged Lizzie.

"I'm so happy to see my two girls together." The King of Hearts said as he wiped his tears.

"Attention everyone," The Queen of Hearts announced. "Before we dine into my lovely six-tier red velvet heart birthday cake baked by Ms. Ginger House. I wish to award my daughter and her friends for saving us all from a tyrant most vile. Awards, please!"

A group of maids and butlers appeared holding small red hearts with gold wings on them. The Queen of Hearts placed the awards on the teens outfits.

"And their diplomas." Everyone turned to see Chase Redford out of his suit of armor and now in a red and black tux. " I hope you all can forgive me for my behavior, I've learned that some rules are meant to be broken and that I should've been helping you guys from the beginning."

"Apology accepted." Lizzie forgave Chase.

Chase handed Lizzie, Maddie, Kitty, Bunny, Alister, Apple, Darling, Briar, and Raven their diplomas.

"Now time for cake!" The Queen of Hearts announced as she sliced through her cake.

Soon the party was in full swing as everyone was dancing, talking, and enjoying the red velvet birthday cake everyone was having a good time. Lizzie and her parents were catching up on all the time spent apart. Maddie walked by eating an mini 'eat me' cake that magically made her taller and still in her Wonderland outfit.

"I just got taller, yay!" Maddie exclaimed.

"I always knew you would be a hat taller than be." The Mad Hatter laughed.

"Bunny, words can't describe how proud I am of you." The White Rabbit said as he was talking with Bunny.

"I'm proud of you too, dad!" Bunny said as she hugged her father.

The Cheshire Cat was in a wheelchair, her left arm and right leg bandaged up, and covered in gazes and bandages; other then that she was perfectly fine.

"You should've seen Headmaster Grimm's face after he sat on the whoopee cushion that I stuffed with magic beans." Kitty giggled.

"I wish I had been there." The Cheshire Cat agreed as she laughed at her daughter's many pranks.

Alister watched from afar wishing that his mother was here beside him. But, would she be happy to see him after he left without saying goodbye and being gone for several months?

"Alister?" Alister turned to see Briar holding the Storybook of Legends.

"What's up Briar?" Alister questioned.

" I need to have a word with you." Was all Briar said.

Outside

The teens were waiting on the one of the many balconies of the castle for Briar and Alister to come. On cue Alister and Briar entered the balcony.

"So what's up, Briar?" Raven asked first.

"What's so important that we had to talk now?" Lizzie asked impatient.

Briar clutched the Storybook of Legends in her hands. She didn't know how everyone would respond, but she needed to tell the truth.

"Well, I've been trying to tell you all for a while. See, it's my fault that the Storybook of Legends even ended up here in the first place. I sorta threw it down here." Briar admitted her sin, she threw the Storybook of Legends away hoping to never see it again.

It was silent, nobody responded, but looked at Briar in disbelief (even Kitty couldn't believe it).

" What?" Apple questioned just below a whisper not believing what she was hearing. Her fellow Royal and best friend did what? " But why?"

Briar clutched the heavy book closer to her chest, its cold touch stung Briar more than anything she pricked her finger on, soon tears started to fall down her eyes, and she fell to her knees.

" Because I don't want to follow my destiny that's why!" Briar cried out as more tears streamed down her face. " I sleep my life away because of my family curse and when I sign I'll sleep for one hundred years. I'll lose all my friends due to death or old age. The only ones who will be around after I wake up are Raven, Cupid, Faybelle, Ginger, Farrah, maybe Rosabelle with the curse extends to her, and anyone else who has a similar destiny as mine or is a magical being. I'll be alone and married to a stranger a hundred years younger than me, don't tell me that's not weird! Why should I be forced to live that life if it's not the one for me?"

Briar continued to sob as her friends watched her. Briar felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and gently rubbed her back. Briar looked up to see it was Apple.

"Things used to be so simple: you signed the book, you lived your destiny." Apple started. "But now , if anyone can use the book to steal a destiny, well, maybe the book is more trouble than it's worth."

"Woah!" Raven gasped not believing what she was hearing.

"Oh, I still want my happily ever after." Apple explained.

Something about that statement did not make Raven feel _uncomfortable._

" But I don't want our stories in danger of being stolen." Apple finished.

" Maybe the stories need to be changed." Cerise said grabbing everyone attention. " Times are changing and the world isn't just black-and-white."

"It's purple, green, with blue polka dots." Maddie added, everyone laughed in agreement.

" So what should we do with the Storybook of Legends?" Ginger ask.

"The plan was to return it to Ever After, but now?" Alister said.

"Now that we have the real one and when we bring it back, Headmaster Grimm will most likely make us do a do-over of Legacy Day."

"But how many will sign it?" Darling asked.

"And now that I basically signed, He'll tell everyone that I'm done the Rebel movement and just sign." Raven said sadly.

"You may have signed the book, but you did it to protect us, Raven. Briar said.

Everyone remained silent many thoughts consumed their heads.

"Come on guys it's a party, let's wait it out til later!" Maddie jumped up and headed to the balcony doorway.

" Maddie's right; if I stress out anymore I might get a splinter." Cedar said as she joined Maddie.

The others silently agreed and headed back to the party.

"Lizzie, there you are!" The King of Hearts said as the teens walked back in.

"Oh Lizzie, I'm so happy your back home." The Queen of Hearts said.

" I'm happy to be home too!" Lizzie said as she hugged her parents.

*Clock Chime Noise*

A loud clock chime noise rung throughout the castle as many covered their ears. Suddenly, a large clock appeared under the teens and the hands on the clock rapidly turned the teens started to float. They (along with the Mad Hatter, White Queen, and Prof. Card) were sucked into a vortex as they spun their clothes turned back to their normal outfits.

"What's happening?" Dexter asked.

Cedar flipped on her glass to reveal. " We're returning to Ever After!"

"No, I just got home!" Lizzie cried out as her parents held her tightly.

"I don't think you have a choice." Ginger said.

" I'll miss you dad, tell everyone at the barrow I miss them." Bunny said as she held onto her father as tears ran down her face.

" Goodbye, Bunny." The White Rabbit said as Bunny slowly slipped from his arms.

"See ya later, mom." Kitty said as she lost her grip of her mother.

"Later, my kitten." The Cheshire Cat cried fighting back her tears.

"I'll find a way for us to return home, I promise!" Lizzie cried out as she was separated from her parents.

"We love you, Lizzie!" The Queen of Hearts cried and the King of Hearts was a sobbing mess.

" Don't worry we'll take care of them!" The Mad Hatter shouted as they lifted higher in the air.

"I know." The Queen of Hearts said.

Alister pulled out an envelope from his coat and threw it to the White Rabbit.

"Please give it to my mum, she needs to know I'm okay." Alister shouted.

The White Rabbit nodded.

The Storybook of Legends felt heavier in Briar's arms, suddenly the book slipped out of her fingers.

"Oh No!" Briar gasped as the book fell into Chase's arms.

"Don't worry the book is in good hands." Chase shouted as he handed it to the Queen of Hearts.

"I believe you." Darling said.

"Don't worry," Raven shouted. "We'll find a way to break the curse."

Everyone said their goodbyes as they teleported back to Ever After.

* * *

Ever After

The group was transported back to the study hall with the room cleaned up of any trace of magic use.

"We're back at Ever After High." Lizzie said sadly.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry." Raven said.

" Don't be if it weren't for you Courtly would've dethroned my mother, and I was able to see her on her birthday, thank you Raven." Lizzie said.

"What is going on in here?" The door slammed opened to reveal Baba Yaga.

"Oh, me, me, I can explain!" Maddie said jumping up and down with her hand raised.

Maddie explains everything.

"And that's what happened." Maddie finished.

Baba Yaga, the White Queen, and Prof. Card were left speechless, while the Mad Hatter stood proud of the children.

"Are we in trouble?" Briar asked.

"No Ms. Briar, no one's in trouble." Baba Yaga answered. "Look I won't tell Headmaster Grimm about this, he's already in knots because of the whole Royal/ Rebel thing. "

"I'll collect your awards and diplomas until graduation." The Mad Hatter said as he pulled out a small chest and opened it as the teens put their prizes inside.

"In other news we're proud of you kids." The White Queen said actually being nice for once.

"But remember," Prof. Card said. "This is between us it does not leave this room."

Everyone nodded as the adults left the room minus the Mad Hatter.

"Their you guys are!" Daring said appearing in the doorway.

"Daring!" Dexter and Darling exclaimed as they hugged their eldest brother.

"Where have you all been?" Daring asked.

"You see Daring, while we were searching all over the school for them..." Dexter tried to come up with a lie.

"We were looking for you guys in the dark forest, enchanted forest, and Village of Storybook." Raven lied.

"Well, I'm just glad everyone is safe, how about dinner at the Mad Hatter's my treat." Daring said.

Everyone cheered as they left to go to the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe for dinner. Cedar stumbled causing her truth glasses to fall from her forehead to her nose. The Blue-Fairy started pointing toward Cerise, Cerise's hood was now see through which revealed a pair of wolf ears.

Cedar gasped at the realization, as Cerise turned toward her.

"Coming Cedar?" Cerise asked.

"Yes, of course." Cedar said as the two friends headed for dinner.

* * *

Back at Card Castle

The party was over and night had fallen on both Wonderland and Ever After. The maids and butlers of the castle were cleaning up streamers, popping balloons, and storing left over cake and snacks for the week. And the staff and students of Wonderland High.

"What were you idiots thinking?!" The Queen of Hearts shouted. " Nobody thought to inform me that my daughter magical appeared."

"We were following the rules of the school, Mrs. Queen of Hearts." Chase explained. " And I understand if you are upset."

"Of course I'm upset I was almost dethroned on my birthday and what's worse Lizzie was endangered. This will not go unpunished, you will all spend next week on litter duty." The Queen of Hearts announced.

"So we are free of punishment?" The Caterpillar judge asked.

"Don't mix up my words, Caterpillar!" The Queen of Hearts shouted. " And for goodness gracious enough with the smoking that tobacco scent is polluting my Queendom air! Now get out of my palace or off with your heads!"

As the staff and students left Chase and the White Rabbit stayed behind. As the last student left the Queen slumped in her throne taking a deep breath.

"Leman tea with three lumps of sugar and honey, my queen." The King handed his wife a cup of tea.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" The Queen questioned as she grabbed the cup and took the sip.

"You're the one who is kind." The King said.

"Too kind." The Cheshire Cat said. " What are we going to do about the jester girl?"

" I'm still thinking about it." The Queen of Hearts answered with a scowl on her face.

"I'm a little concern about the next school year, who will be in charge? " The White Rabbit admitted.

"You will be and Mr. Chase." The Queen of Hearts answered.

"Us? Your majesty?" The White Rabbit was surprised.

"Of course you two, I need someone who will judge fairly and will help the students eduacation and that's an order." The Queen of Hearts decreed.

"Of course your majesty." The White Rabbit and Chase bowed.

"Sorry I'm late to the party." A mysterious voice said attracting everyone's attention.

A woman who shared the same height as the Cheshire Cat appeared, she had long dark black/brown hair with blonde highlights in an updo, wore a dark blue dress with a duckling yellow coat with a crisp white apron on, black boots, and had natural make up on. This woman was, Alice Liddell, mother of Alister Liddell.

"Alice!" Everyone gasped and ran up to hug her.

"It's great to see you all again too, but where's Alister? I heard he and the girls somehow returned to Wonderland." Alice asked.

Everyone was silent, until the White Rabbit pulled out an envelope.

"Alister asked me to give this to you." The White Rabbit handed Alice the letter.

Alice tore the envelope open and read the letter in silent, soon tears flooded her yes.

"Are you alright, Alice?" The Queen of Hearts asked as she placed a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"More than that, my baby is safe among friends." Alice answered showing the Queen of Hearts a photograph of Alister, the girls, and many other teens in front of Ever After High.

"I know how you feel." The Queen of Hearts smiled at Alice.

Wonderland High

The entire high school was empty and dark not a soul could be found. The classrooms doors were closed up, the lockers locked up, and the hallways cleaned up until next year. But, in one part of the school a dim light was lit.

Cafeteria

Courtly was at one of the empty tables eating a bowl of microwaved oyster and vinegar surprise while one light bulb shined down on her. She was covered up in scrapes and bruised that were bandaged up, but in a messy fashion. She was still in her queenly attire, but it was basically ripped and dirty from the battle, and her makeup was a mess, the only thing clean on her was her crown.

Wonderland High was the only place she could think of to crash for a while. After, trying to dethrone and queen and steal Lizzie's destiny, all of Wonderland would be looking for her. She couldn't go home that would be too easy, she didn't have and friends that would hide her, and besides school was only once a year so no one would be looking in the school (for now). She was a fugitive on the run, she couldn't stay here forever, and it was all because her plan was ruined.

"I'll get you for this Lizzie and Raven, just you two wait." Courtly said as she finished eating her bowl.

* * *

Epilogue

12:00

It was a stormy night at Ever After High as the rain poured thunder and lightning illuminated the sky.

*KABOOM*

The balcony door swung open waking Raven up as she stood up in her bed. Raven walked towards the doors to shut them as the wind blew harder. Raven shivered when the cold air hit her skin as she shut the door, she got a little wet but she wasn't drenched. She looked to see Apple fast asleep not bothered by the storm. As Raven walked back to be a strange sensation over came her, she turned to her desk to see her Mother's spell book. Raven grabbed the book and shoved it in her bookcase next to her music books, female adventure series, good magic books, and gothic-yet-misunderstood fashion magazines to never see it again.

Raven placed her hand over her heart and said to herself. "Your heart is too good, you won't turn into her. "

Raven quickly went back under her covers and went back to sleep. Unknown to her the book started to glow magenta and in her mirror, the Evil Queen appeared.

" Well, something's in your heart, my precious little daughter." The Evil Queen said in a soft voice. " Cast your mighty spell: revel in your newfound powers."

The Evil Queen watched as her daughter twisted in turned in her sleep as her shut eyes had purple/magenta smoke coming out of them. Until, Raven stopped and peaceful slumbered.

"My first big step to freedom is complete." The Evil Queen cackled evilly as she disappeared and her spell book stopped glowing.

* * *

Epilogue 2

"And so all turned out good in the end. Wait how did this happen?" The Male Narrator questioned.

"I remember you two breaking the rules, young lady." The Female Narrator said to Brooke and the fanfic Writer.

" Can you blame us; with the dance battle, destroy the Storybook of Legends, and resolving the Royal/Rebel debate. I thought they were gonna cancel the show after that. "The fanfic Writer said defending Brooke and herself.

"And I glad we did! I care about these guys, and just like they want to make their own choices in life - I want to make mine too. " Brooke admitted.

"Alright. Just be mindful what you choose. If you're not careful, you can end up right there on the page." The Male Narrator warned.

We finally see that Brooke is the girl on the Ever After High logo (the old one) .

"We certainly don't want that to happen." Brooke said as she winked at the readers.

The End

* * *

Ok, first off I want to send blessing to those effected by the recent hurricanes and the shooting in Las Vegas, because this World needs help.

Second, unlike the special the Royal/Rebel debate didn't end.

Third, I still need to finish more other EAH fanfic "Revenge is Best Serve Sweet" and I have three more, so look out for them. Bye!


End file.
